


Tule ja katso

by toyhto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Has Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, slowburn
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: "Anna minun suojella sinua", hän sanoi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> George R. R. Martin owns everything.
> 
>  
> 
> Tämän ficin kirjoittaminen vei kolme purkkia Nutellaa, melko monta kierrosta GoT-soundtrackia ja lukuisia kuvahakuja Jon Snow -hakusanalla. Olen melko varma että Google tietää keneen olen ihastunut.
> 
> Tähän tulee neljä osaa jotka yritän julkaista sillei aika nopsakasti. Ihanaa jos luette ja savumerkkejä saa jättää!

Hän käski miesten haudata ruumiin kauas Talvivaaran muurien ulkopuolelle. Koirat haukkuivat hänen peräänsä kun hän kääntyi ja käveli lumisen pihan poikki takaisin linnaan. _Kuka päästi ne irti,_ hän oli kysynyt ja hänen miehensä olivat katsoneet toisiinsa ja puristaneet suunsa tiukasti yhteen, ja tietenkin hän oli tiennyt. Hän painoi tärisevät kätensä nyrkkiin ja avasi sitten sormensa hitaasti. Hän oli pessyt kätensä monta tuntia sitten, mutta yhä kämmenten uomissa oli Ramsay Boltonin verta.  
  
Joku lauloi suuressa salissa. Hän ei erottanut sanoja eikä jäänyt kuuntelemaan. Osa miehistä laulaisi ja ryyppäisi aamuun saakka, osa makasi linnan käytävillä ja odotti, että Boltonien häilyväsilmäinen mestari tulisi katsomaan heidän ruhjoutuneita jalkojaan ja tunnottomia käsiään ja haavoja joista veri ei vain lakannut tihkumasta. Ja osa miehistä nukkui nummilla ja lumi satoi heidän ylleen ja ehkä korpit ehtisivät noutamaan heitä ennen eloonjääneitä.  
  
Hän pysähtyi raskaan kivioven ulkopuolelle ja koputti, ja kun vastausta ei kuulunut, hän avasi oven silti. Sansa kääntyi hitaasti katsomaan häntä ja hän avasi suunsa, mutta ennen kuin hän löysi sanoja, Sansa oli jo kääntänyt katseensa takassa hiipuvaa tulta kohti.  
  
”Löysitte hänet.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi, ”niin löysimme. Käskin haudata hänet.”  
  
”Toivottavasti kauas meistä”, Sansa sanoi, eikä se kuulostanut pyynnöltä. Jon työnsi pois mielestään kuvan, jossa Sansa seisoi aamuyön hämärässä valossa keskellä valkoista sadetta ja katsoi, miten kourallinen miehiä kaivoi Ramsayn ruumista ylös lumesta ja jäästä haudatakseen jäänteet uudelleen kauemmas.  
  
”Hän on kaukana”, Jon sanoi lopulta. ”Haluatko tietää – ”  
  
”En. Haluan että hän katoaa.”  
  
Sansan ääni oli terävä. Jon otti askeleen lähemmäs naista ja pysähtyi sitten. Jos hän olisi voinut… jos hän olisi osannut, hän olisi polvistunut Sansan vierelle takkatulen eteen ja nostanut naisen käden omien kämmentensä väliin. Hän olisi sanonut _hän on jo kadonnut_ , tai ehkä _minä suojelen sinua_ tai _kukaan ei satuta sinua enää_ , ja kun sanat kiersivät kehää hänen sisällään, hän muisti miten Sansa oli katsonut häntä ja sanonut _kukaan ei voi suojella ketään_.  
  
Ehkä hän ei ollut silloin uskonut Sansaa. Ehkä hän oli kuvitellut, että kyllä hän pystyisi siihen, hän seisoisi Sansan ja Ramsay Boltonin välissä ja hänen miekkansa lävistäisi Ramsayn ennen kuin tämän kädet ylettyisivät Sansaan. Ja sitten vähän myöhemmin hän oli luullut kuolevansa omien miestensä ruumiiden alle, hän oli hädin tuskin pystynyt pitämään kiinni miekastaan eikä hän olisi voinut tehdä mitään, ei yhtään mitään suojellakseen Sansaa. Ja sitten torvet olivat soineet ja he olivat pelastuneet ja nyt Ramsay Bolton makasi jäätyneen maan sisällä omien koiriensa repimänä, mutta hänen kätensä eivät olleet tehneet mitään siitä.  
  
”Jon.” Sansan hiljainen ääni rikkoi hänen ajatuksensa ja veti hänet takaisin huoneeseen, jossa liekit lämmittivät hänen käsiään ja maalasivat tulen ääressä istuvan naisen hiukset entistäkin punaisemmiksi.  
  
”Hän on poissa”, hän kuuli sanovansa ja käveli sitten Sansan luo, mutta hänen äänensä kuulosti karhealta ja loputtoman väsyneeltä ja kun hän istuutui Sansan viereen, hän huomasi miettivänsä, pystyisikö hän enää nousemaan siitä. ”Olen pahoillani että… että…”  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään ja Jon painoi suunsa kiinni. Sansa tuijotti tulta ja työnsi toisella kädellä kasvoille valuvia hiuksiaan syrjään, ja Jon veti syvään henkeä. Hänen jalkansa olivat tavattoman raskaat, yhtä raskaat kuin sanat jotka painoivat hänen sisällään ja joita hän ei pystynyt puhumaan. Hän oli nähnyt lordi Baelishin ohimennen pihamaalla, ja mies oli nyökännyt hänelle eikä hän ollut saanut itseään kiittämään miestä. Hän tiesi kyllä mitä mies nyt haluaisi heiltä. Jos hänellä olisi ollut sanoja jäljellä, hän olisi vannonut, että ennen kuin hän nukkuisi Talvivaaran lumien alla, lordi Baelishin toive ei täyttyisi.  
  
”Sinun pitäisi nukkua”, hän sanoi ja tunsi, miten Sansan katse etsi jotain hänen kasvoiltaan, mutta hän piti omat silmänsä liekeissä. ”On myöhä. On melkein aamu.”  
  
”Kuulin laulua salista”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
Jon naurahti ääneen, ja kun hän kääntyi katsomaan Sansaa, nainen nuolaisi huuliaan ja hymyili hänelle lyhyesti. Hänen oma naurunsa hiipui pois ja silti hän tajusi, etteivät hänen kätensä olleet enää niin kylmät eikä paino hänen sisällään tuntunut enää niin raskaalta.  
  
”En pysty nukkumaan”, hän sanoi. ”Ehkä ensi yönä. Mutta nuku sinä.”  
  
Sansa tuijotti häntä suoraan silmiin ja hän tajusi etäisesti, ettei olisi saanut omaa katsettaan irti naisen silmistä vaikka olisi halunnut. ”Näin kun hän kuoli”, Sansa sanoi niin hiljaa että sen hädin tuskin kuuli, ”ja silti huomaan välillä kuuntelevani askeleita käytävältä.”  
  
”Minä olen tässä”, Jon sanoi, koska se ainakin oli totta. ”Minä istun tässä ja vahdin tulta, ja sinä voit nukkua.”  
  
Sansa katsoi häntä pitkään ja sitten lopulta nyökkäsi. Hän seurasi kuinka puut käpristyivät ja muuttuivat tuhkaksi liekkien keskellä ja miten tuuli ujelsi vaimeasti kiviä vasten ja miten Sansan hengitys hidastui ja lopulta otti tasaisen rytmin. Ikkunasta tuleva valo vaalentui ja liukui kivilattiaa pitkin kohti tuolia, jolla hän istui, ja hän piti silmänsä auki ja katseensa tulessa joka oli sammunut kauan sitten. Ja kun valo lopulta oli valkoista ja hän näki selvästi tummat uurteet omissa käsissään, hän kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi, kuinka Sansan punaiset hiukset lepäsivät sängyllä ja kattoa kohti käännetty kylki kohosi ja laski rauhalliseen tahtiin.  
  
**  
  
_Pohjoisen kuningas_ , hän kuuli heidän yhä huutavan, _pohjoisen kuningas._ Hän nousi portaat ylös toiseen kerrokseen ja kuuli vain oman sydämensä hakkaavan, _pohjoisen kuningas_ , ja kivinen käytävä johti tyhjiin huoneisiin, joissa hän oli lapsena leikkinyt vaikka mikään tästä kaikesta ei kuulunut hänelle. _Pohjoisen kuningas_ , seinät kuiskasivat ja hän mietti, pilkkasivatko ne häntä, ja sitten hän kuuli askeleet takanaan.  
  
Sansa pysähtyi hänen viereensä ja hän käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
”Jon.”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. ”Se ei kuulu minulle”, hän sanoi, ”se ei ole koskaan kuulunut minulle.”  
  
”Kaikki muut ovat kuolleet”, Sansa sanoi pehmeällä äänellä, ja hän nielaisi ja pakottautui kääntymään kohti naista. Hän pudisteli hitaasti päätään ja Sansan silmät kaventuivat.  
  
”Eivät ole. Sinä olet vielä täällä. Se kaikki kuuluu sinulle.”  
  
Sansa otti hänen kätensä omiensa väliin ja hän painoi hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. Hänellä oli niin kylmä, välillä hän mietti että hänellä oli ollut kylmä siitä saakka, kun Punainen nainen oli tuonut hänet takaisin. Ehkä jotain hänestä oli jäänyt pimeyteen. Aikaisin aamulla hän oli ottanut kylvyn ja pessyt viimeinkin lopun mudan ja veren hiuksistaan ja ihonsa uomista, ja jälkeenpäin hän oli seissyt kylmässä huoneessa ja pidellyt kättään sydäntään vasten ja yrittänyt tuntea lyönnit. Mutta nyt Sansan kädet pitelivät hänen omaansa ja lämpö tihkui naisen sormien välistä ja hän veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Jos antaisit minun luvata”, hän sanoi hitaasti ja Sansa katsoi häntä silmät vakavina, ”että en anna enää koskaan kenenkään satuttaa sinua – ”  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi ja puristi hänen kättään lujempaa. ”Anna heidän kutsua sinua kuninkaaksi. He luottavat sinuun ja seuraavat sinua.”  
  
Hän rypisti otsaansa ja halusi sanoa _mutta sinä et luota minuun_ , ja Sansa katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi kuullut sen mitä hän ei sanonut. Ja Sansa hymyili hänelle lyhyesti ja sitten käveli pois, ja hän jäi seisomaan käytävälle ja seurasi peukalollaan kätensä uomia, sen käden jota Sansa oli pidellyt ja joka oli yhä lämmin.  
  
**  
  
Hän koputti oveen ja työnsi sen sitten auki. Sansa nousi istumaan sängyllä ja veti turkkeja paremmin ylleen, ja hän käänsi katseensa takassa himmeänä palaviin liekkeihin. ”Olen pahoillani. On jo myöhä.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Sansa sanoi, ja hän seisoi paikallaan ja näki silmäkulmastaan, kuinka Sansa työnsi leteiltä karanneet hiukset pois kasvojensa edestä ja suoristi selkäänsä sängyllä. ”Jon. Miksi olet täällä?”  
  
”Ajattelin – ” hän aloitti ja rypisti otsaansa, ja kun hän kääntyi kohti Sansaa, nainen painoi sudentaljaa tiukasti rintaansa vasten ja tuijotti häntä odottava katse silmissään, ” – että ehkä nukkuisit paremmin, jos…”  
  
” _Jon_.”  
  
”Anna minun suojella sinua”, hän sanoi, nielaisi ja katsoi, kuinka Sansa veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Kukaan ei voi – ”  
  
”Hän on kuollut. Katsoin miten mieheni kantoivat hänet pois. Ja tiedän että en tehnyt sitä, että en tehnyt siitä mitään, mutta… anna minun istua tässä. Istun tässä ja valvon tulta kun sinä nukut.”  
  
”Sinunkin pitää nukkua”, Sansa sanoi hyvin hiljaa.  
  
”Anna minun nukkua täällä”, Jon sanoi ja puri sitten hampaansa kiinni alahuuleensa, mutta Sansa katsoi häntä vakavana ja hänen oli pakko kääntää oma katseensa muualle. Hän tuijotti liekkejä ja odotti, ja lopulta Sansa huokaisi syvään ja hän kuuli sängyn narahtavan, kun nainen painoi selkänsä patjaa vasten ja veti peitot päälleen.  
  
”Hyvä on.”  
  
”Kiitos”, Jon sanoi tulelle, ja sitten hän pidätti hengitystään mutta Sansa ei sanonut enää mitään. Hän riisui kengät jalastaan, nosti ne tulen viereen ja vei varpaansa lähemmäs liekkejä, ja hetken päästä hän painoi silmänsä kiinni. Sansan hengitys muuttui vähitellen raskaammaksi niin kuin edellisenäkin yönä, ja Jon antoi käsiensä valua raskaina lattiaa kohti ja niskansa painua tuolin selkänojaa vasen. Hän oli kaivannut kotiin ja nyt hän oli täällä, mutta kaikki oli erilaista, Talvivaara oli täynnä aaveita eikä hän itsekään enää ollut aivan kokonainen. Ehkä tämä oli ainoa asia, joka hänellä todella oli jäljellä, tämä että hän sai istua takkatulen ääressä ja kuunnella Sansan hengitystä.  
  
Miekka lepäsi yhä hänen vyöllään, kun hän riisui nahkaisen tunikansa ja asetti sen syrjään. Hän aikoi irrottaa myös vyön, mutta Sansa liikahti hänen takanaan sängyllä ja hänen sormensa pysähtyivät soljelle. Ramsay Bolton oli kuollut ja silti Sansa oli sanonut kuuntelevansa askelia oven takaa. Jon veti syvään henkeä, kuunteli tulen ääniä ja asetti sormensa niin, että ne olisivat hetkessä miekan ympärillä. Hän olisi ovella ennen kuin kukaan ehtisi sisään. Tällä kertaa hän suojelisi Sansaa, tällä kertaa hän pystyisi siihen eikä epäonnistuisi, ja Sansa lakkaisi kuuntelemasta askelia. Hän suojelisi Sansaa, koska nainen oli ainoa mitä hänellä oli jäljellä.  
  
_Millään muulla ei enää ole väliä_ , hän sanoi äänettömästi ja kuunteli omaa hengitystään. _Pohjoisen kuningas_ , miehet huusivat, ja Ramsay Bolton istui hevosensa selässä Talvivaaran muurit takanaan ja hymyili hänelle ja sanoi, _siskosi on hieno nainen. Odotan kovasti että saan hänet takaisin vuoteeseeni._ Hän puristi kätensä miekkansa ympärille ja ajatteli _ei koskaan enää, koskaan enää et koske häneen,_ ja hän kuuli Sansan mutisevan jotain takanaan ja tajusi että se kaikki oli mennyttä. Hän oli Talvivaarassa Ned ja Catelyn Starkin makuuhuoneessa, hän istui tulen edessä ja Sansa oli turvassa, nyt ja aina, hän ei enää koskaan antaisi Sansalle tapahtua mitään pahaa... Mutta Ramsay hymyili hänelle edelleen, ja kuolevat miehet kaatuivat hänen päälleen eikä hän saanut henkeä, ja Sansan valkoinen hevonen kaatui kun Ramsayn nuoli osui sen rintaan, ja he vierivät jäisellä nummella, hevonen ja Sansa, ja Ramsay seisoi paikallaan ja hymyili katsoessaan miten Sansan punaiset hiukset levisivät hänen eteensä niin kuin veri, niin kuin veri lumella -  
  
Jon kuuli oman sydämensä ja sitten oman huohotuksensa. Hän piteli miekkaansa kaksin käsin mutta hänen edessään ei ollut mitään, hän seisoi sammuneen takkatulen edessä jalat paljaina ja miekka kohotettuna kohti Ramsayn hymyileviä kasvoja, joita ei enää ollut. Sansa oli huolehtinut siitä, että miehen hymy oli revitty pois tämän kasvoilta.  
  
Jon huokaisi syvään ja silloin hän tajusi, että huoneessa oli muitakin ääniä kuin hänen hakkaava sydämensä. Hän asetti miekan takaisin vyölleen ja kääntyi ympäri. Oli melkein pimeää, mutta silti hän erotti Sansan hiusten värin. Hän käveli lähemmäs niin hiljaa kuin osasi ja melkein kirosi ääneen törmätessään tuolinjalkaan. Kun hän kumartui sängyn viereen, Sansan molemmat kädet puristuivat nyrkkiin ja avautuivat jälleen. Jon painoi toisen kätensä Sansan hiuksille, mutta nainen kiskaisi päänsä sivuun ja veti henkeä pienin nykäyksin kuin olisi pelännyt hukkuvansa.  
  
”Sansa”, Jon sanoi niin pehmeästi kuin pystyi, ja silti ääni kuulosti kömpelöltä ja karhealta huoneen hiljaisuudessa, ” _Sansa_ , minä olen tässä, ei ole mitään mitä – ”  
  
Sansa tarttui hänen ranteeseensa ja avasi silmänsä, ja hän yritti vaistomaisesti peruuttaa mutta Sansan ote hänestä oli yllättävän luja. Sansa tuijotti suoraan häneen tai ehkä hänen lävitseen, ja hän hapuili sanoja ja katsoi, miten Sansa nosti toisenkin kätensä pitelemään hänen kättään paikallaan.  
  
”Se olen minä”, hän sanoi lopulta, ”minä olen tässä, _Jon_ , se olen vain minä…”  
  
”Jon – ” Sansa sanoi ohuella äänellä, mutta naisen kädet puristivat edelleen Jonin rannetta. Jon asetti oman vapaan kätensä Sansan sormia vasten ja nainen veti terävästi henkeä. ”Jon. _Jon._ Anteeksi, minä…”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Jon sanoi, kun Sansa irrotti hitaasti otteensa hänen ranteestaan. Hän aikoi vetää kätensä pois, mutta Sansan kädet olivat yhä siinä, ja hän otti ne kevyesti omiensa väliin ja suuteli Sansan sormia. ”Ei se haittaa. Näitkö painajaista?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Sansa sanoi, ”luulin että se oli totta.”  
  
_Ehkä se olikin_ , Jon ajatteli mutta ei halunnut kysyä. Hän ei tiennyt missä huoneessa Ramsay oli pitänyt Sansaa, mutta jos se olisi ollut tämä, varmasti Sansa olisi kieltäytynyt ottamasta huonetta, varmasti Sansa olisi valinnut jonkun toisen… ja varmasti hän olisi kertonut jos olisi halunnut, varmasti hän tiesi että voisi kertoa Jonille mitä tahansa, aivan mitä tahansa…  
  
”Sansa”, Jon kuuli sanovansa, ja Sansan siniset silmät tarkensivat hitaasti katseensa häneen pimeydestä jonne olivat liukuneet, ”tiedäthän että voit… että voit puhua minulle aivan mistä haluat.”  
  
Sansan suu avautui naurahdukseen mutta ääntä ei kuulunut. ”Aivan mistä haluan?”  
  
Jon nyökkäsi.  
  
”En voi puhua”, Sansa sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ja äkkiä hän tajusi että hänellä oli päällään vain aluspaitansa ja ohuet housunsa ja että hänellä oli kylmä, ”en voi, se tuntuu siltä kuin taikoisin hänet esiin.”  
  
”Hän on kuollut. Hän katoaa ja sinä olet yhä täällä.” Jon nielaisi ja puristi Sansan käsiä tiukemmin omiensa välissä. ”Ja minä suojelen sinua.”  
  
”Et sinä voi”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan, mutta Sansan huulet kaartuivat väsyneeseen hymyyn eikä hän muistanut enää, mitä hänen oli ollut tarkoitus sanoa. ”Jon. _Jon._ Meidän pitää nukkua. Huomenna sinun pitää taas olla kuningas.”  
  
Sansan silmät painuivat kiinni, ja Jon suuteli vielä kerran lämmintä kättä joka lepäsi hänen omiensa välissä ja asetti sen sitten varovaisesti sängylle. Sansa huokaisi syvään ja käänsi kylkeä, ja Jon tajusi että hänen polviinsa sattui, hän oli polvillaan kivisellä lattialla ja taistelusta oli vasta vähän enemmän kuin yksi päivä ja jokaista kohtaa hänessä särki yhä. Sudentalja Sansan sängyllä tuoksui samalta kuin taljat hänen huoneessaan lapsena, kun kaikki aaveet olivat yhä olleet hengissä, ja hän painoi poskensa sitä vasten aivan vain hetkeksi.  
  
Aamulla hän heräsi kivilattialta. Sansa nukkui yhä, kun hän kohottautui käsiensä varassa istumaan ja painoi selkänsä sängyn reunaa vasten. Aamun valkoinen valo valui lattiaa pitkin häntä kohti ja hän käänsi katseensa ja melkein nosti kätensä silittääkseen sängyllä nukkuvan naisen punaisia hiuksia. Viime hetkellä hän painoi sormensa nyrkkiin ja veti kätensä takaisin syliinsä, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi rintakehää vasten hieman kovempaa kuin sen olisi pitänyt.  
  
**  
  
Hänen päivistään tuli tasaisia nopeammin kuin hän oli kuvitellut. Aamulla hän heräsi tuolilta tai lattialta, ja kun Sansa pukeutui ja letitti hiuksensa, hän käveli linnan muurilla ja toivoi, että loput siitä kaikesta olisi kadonnut jonnekin lumisateen sekaan. Ei hän kaivannut miestensä odottavia katseita tai näkymätöntä kruunua, joka tuntui painavan hänen päätään joka päivä hieman raskaammin. Hän olisi voinut pyytää palvelijoita tuomaan ruuan tänne ylös, ja sitten hän olisi vain mennyt takaisin Sansan huoneeseen ja he olisivat istuneet tulen ääressä ja syöneet ja puhuneet vanhoista ajoista ja ehkä tulevista, ja Sansa olisi hymyillyt hänelle ja ajoittain nauranutkin ja lopulta uskonut, ettei hän antaisi mitään pahaa tapahtua enää koskaan.  
  
Hänen oli kuitenkin pakko kävellä portaat alas joka päivä, istua pitkässä pöydässään ja kuunnella Davosin viisaita neuvoja ja Tormundin kekseliäitä solvauksia. Ja aina kun joku halusi puhua hänen kanssaan Pohjoisen asioista, hän tajusi vain odottavansa hyökkäystä. Ehkä se olisi Valkeiden kulkijoiden hyökkäys tai ehkä joku etelästä tulisi ottamaan tämän kaiken häneltä. Hän ei ollut varma, kumpaan suuntaan hänen olisi pitänyt käskeä miehiään tähyilemään, mutta joku tulisi varmasti. Ja sitten hän taas taistelisi ja rukoilisi jumalia joihin ei enää uskonut, jotta joku tulisi pelastamaan heidät niin kuin lordi Baelish oli viimeksi tullut pelastamaan Sansan, tai niin kuin Melisandre oli kiskonut hänet ylös pimeydestä johon hän olisi voinut jäädä nukkumaan.  
  
Päivät kuitenkin kuluivat ja hän alkoi tottua niihin, ja sitten korpin mukana saapui kirje. Sansa oli yhä letittämässä hiuksiaan kun hän koputti naisen oveen ja työnsi sen auki, ja hän pyysi anteeksi ja ojensi sitten kirjeen. Sansa katsoi häntä silmät kapeina mutta avasi sinetin, ja hän istuutui tuolilleen takan eteen.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa luki ja Jon mietti miestä jonka käsialalla hänen nimensä oli lukenut kirjeen päällä, ja jonka hän oli itse lähettänyt kauas pois koska oli ajatellut että se oli oikein, ”minun on pakko kirjoittaa saman tien. Olen ollut Vanhassakaupungissa jo jonkin aikaa ja kaikki on sen verran hyvin kuin voi olettaakin, mutta kerron siitä myöhemmin. Täällä on valtava kirjasto ja olen yrittänyt lukea kaiken mistä voisi olla hyötyä, ja sillä tavalla törmäsin vanhaan kirjeeseen. Rhaegar Targaryen on lähettänyt sen vuosia sitten, ja hän kirjoittaa että - ”  
  
Jon kääntyi katsomaan olkansa yli. Sansa tuijotti käsissään olevaa kirjettä suu raollaan ja nosti sitten katseensa häneen.  
  
”Mitä hän kirjoittaa?” hän kysyi, ja Sansa pudisteli hitaasti päätään mutta jatkoi silti lukemista.  
  
”Että hän… hän palaa pian hakemaan Lyannaa, joka on Ilon tornissa ja synnyttää kohta lapsen, ja jos jokin menisi pieleen, jos hän ei pääsisikään sinne, hän on varma että Ned Stark etsii siskonsa ja pitää huolta lapsesta. Ja Jon – ” Sansa nielaisi näkyvästi ja vilkaisi häntä ja laski sitten taas katseensa kirjeeseen, ”olen varma että sinä olet se lapsi.”  
  
”En ymmärrä”, Jon sanoi.  
  
”Hän uskoo että sinä olet Lyannan lapsi”, Sansa sanoi ohuella äänellä ja ojensi hänelle kirjettä, jota hän ei halunnut ottaa, ”Lyannan ja… Rhaegar Targaryenin.”  
  
Hän antoi Sansan painaa kirjeen käsiinsä ja avasi sen sitten hitaasti. Hän tunsi Sansan katseen ihollaan ja tuntui vaikealta keskittyä sanoihin, mutta käsiala oli Samin, sitä hän ei voisi epäillä, ja Sam ei olisi kirjoittanut jos ei olisi uskonut siihen. Varmasti Sam oli erehtynyt, eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä, ja hän luki kirjeen kahdesti ja silti Sansan katse tuntui todellisemmalta kuin Samin huolellisella käsialalla kirjoitetut sanat. Kun hän taittoi kirjeen ja painoi sen nyrkkinsä sisään, Sansa katsoi häntä edelleen ja hän olisi halunnut sanoa, ettei se ollut totta. Mikään siitä ei ollut totta, eikä mikään siitä muuttaisi mitään. Hän olisi yhä täällä. Hän suojelisi yhä siskoaan, ainoaa asiaa maailmassa jolla oli hänelle enää merkitystä.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi hyvin hiljaa ja astui askeleen häntä kohti, ja hän puristi kirjeen tiukemmin nyrkkinsä sisälle ja käveli ulos huoneesta.  
  
Käytävät kaikuivat hänen askelistaan, palvelijat väistivät hänen tieltään, hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja lausumattomat sanat painoivat hänen sisällään. Vasta ulkona hän pystyi taas hengittämään. Nummet olivat peittyneet lumen alle, ja hän nojasi muurin reunaan ja antoi katseensa valua sen kaiken yli. Kirje tuntui raskaalta hänen kädessään, ja Pohjoinen katsoi takaisin häneen ja kysyi mitä hän oikein teki siellä.  
  
**  
  
”Sir Davos uskoo häntä.”  
  
Jon veti syvään henkeä ja piti katseensa lumopuun sokeissa silmissä. ”Olisit voinut jäädä linnaan. Täällä on liian kylmä – ”  
  
”En minä palele”, Sansa sanoi varmalla äänellä, ja Jon painoi suunsa tiukemmin kiinni. Hän oli luullut, että hän unohtaisi, tai että he molemmat unohtaisivat, mutta jokainen Sansan sana tuntui muistuttavan häntä. Hän oli tullut liian myöhään. Hän oli kuvitellut tekevänsä velvollisuutensa Muurilla, mutta koko ajan hänen olisi pitänyt olla täällä, hänen olisi pitänyt suojella Sansaa.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi, ja hän käänsi hitaasti katseensa kohti naista. Aave seisoi aivan Sansan vieressä lumihangella, ja naisen toinen käsi oli hurjasuden turkissa. ”Davos haluaa puhua sinun kanssasi siitä.”  
  
”Se on hulluutta”, Jon sanoi, mutta hän ei saanut sanoihinsa voimaa, ja varmasti he molemmat tajusivat sen. ”Sam on erehtynyt.”  
  
”Sanoit että luotat häneen.”  
  
”Ehkä hän ymmärsi väärin.”  
  
”Jos vain olisi joku jolta voisimme kysyä”, Sansa sanoi. Jon kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään lumen keskellä kulkevaa polkua pitkin takaisin kohti linnaa, ja Sansa seurasi häntä, ja Aave seurasi Sansaa. ”Jos joku voisi vahvistaa – ”  
  
”Ei ole ketään”, hän sanoi, ja nyt hänen äänensä sentään oli vähän lujempi.  
  
”Jon – ” Sansa tarttui hänen käteensä ja hän nielaisi mutta jatkoi kävelemistä. ” _Jon._ Ei sen tarvitse muuttaa mitään. He tekivät sinusta kuninkaan koska uskovat sinuun, varmasti he yhä – ”  
  
Hän kääntyi ympäri niin nopeasti että Sansa melkein törmäsi häneen, ja hän tarttui naista käsivarsista ja esti tätä kaatumasta lumihankeen. Sansa veti henkeä ja katsoi suoraan häneen. Sansa oli hiukan pidempi kuin hän, aivan vähän, ja hän tajusi suoristavansa selkäänsä ja piteli yhä kiinni naisen käsistä, mutta ehkä hän nyt yritti pitää pystyssä itseään.  
  
”Etkö ymmärrä?” hän kysyi, ja sanat muuttuivat pakkashuuruksi heidän välissään, ja Sansa painoi huulensa tiukasti kiinni eikä kääntänyt katsettaan pois hänestä. ”Sinä olet ainoa mitä minulla on jäljellä, kaikki muut ovat kuolleet tai kadonneet. Olet siskoni. Olet ainoa mitä minulla enää on. Jos se on totta, sinäkään et ole… et ole…”  
  
Sansa veti toisen kätensä pois hänen otteestaan ja painoi sen sitten hänen poskeaan vasten. Hän kuuli oman huokauksensa ja antoi päänsä nojata Sansan kättä vasten.  
  
”Sinulla on minut”, Sansa sanoi hiljaa, ”aina.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa väittääkseen vastaan. Kaikki muut olivat poissa, Robb ja Rickon olivat kuolleet ja Arya ja Bran olivat kadonneet heiltä, ja hän oli kuvitellut saaneensa yhden heistä takaisin ja nyt hän menettäisi Sansankin… Mutta Sansa katsoi häntä surullisella ja vakavalla katseella ja silitti hänen poskeaan, ja Aave painoi kylkensä häntä vasten, ja hän oli niin väsynyt, aivan liian väsynyt etsimään sanoja sille, mikä painoi hänen sisällään.  
  
”Mennään takaisin”, hän sanoi karhealla äänellä ja Sansa veti kätensä pois, ”et saa paleltua.”  
  
Sansa pudisteli hänelle hitaasti päätään mutta seurasi häntä silti. Vasta linnan muurien kohdalla hän tajusi pitelevänsä yhä kiinni Sansan ranteesta.  
  
**  
  
Sansa toisti hänen nimeään, _Jon, Jon_ , ja hän kompuroi tuolilta sängyn viereen ja tarttui käteen joka lepäsi sängyllä kämmenpuoli ylöspäin. Sansa puristi sormensa hänen kätensä ympärille ja hän yritti työntää oman unensa pois mielestään, mutta Ramsay hymyili edelleen ja hän toivoi että olisi ollut katsomassa. Jos vain Sansa olisi kertonut hänelle, jos vain hän olisi voinut seistä naisen vieressä ja katsoa kuinka Ramsay Bolton kuoli -  
  
”Hän on kuollut”, hän sanoi ehkä enemmän itselleen kuin Sansalle, mutta silti Sansa käänsi päänsä kohti häntä ja tuijotti suoraan häneen, ”Ramsay on kuollut.”  
  
Sansa veti syvään henkeä ja irrotti otteensa hänen kädestään, ja hän antoi sen valua takaisin sängylle mutta nosti kätensä Sansan hiuksiin. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi, ja Sansa painoi silmänsä kiinni ja nuolaisi huuliaan, ja silti hän mietti vain sitä, kuinka hän oli melkein hävinnyt, hän _oli_ hävinnyt, ja jos Laakson ritarit eivät olisi tulleet, Ramsay Bolton olisi palannut hakemaan Sansaa ja -  
  
”Kerro minulle”, hän sanoi ja puri alahuultaan mutta liian myöhään, sanat olivat jo ilmassa heidän välissään, ja Sansa avasi silmänsä ja katsoi häntä katseella, jota hän ei olisi halunnut nähdä.  
  
Sansa pudisti hitaasti päätään.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoi ja silitti Sansan hiuksia, mutta jotenkin hän ei onnistunut kuulostamaan vilpittömältä. Hän halusi kuulla ja ei halunnut, hän halusi tietää jotta voisi lopettaa kuvittelemisen ja kuitenkin hän pelkäsi, että se minkä hän kuvitteli olisi ollut pehmeämpi vastaus.  
  
Sansa nosti kätensä hänen kämmenensä päälle, sen joka oli pysähtynyt naisen hiuksiin. Hän kumartui eteenpäin painaakseen suudelman Sansan otsalle, mutta Sansan käsi pysäytti hänet, piteli hänen leukaansa ja käänsi hänen päätään niin että heidän kasvonsa olivat aivan lähellä toisiaan, eikä hän voinut kääntää katsettaan pois Sansan silmistä.  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät mitä hän teki”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
Hän olisi halunnut pudistaa päätään mutta ei pystynyt siihen, koska Sansan sormet pitelivät häntä paikallaan. Ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi rintakehää vasten, ja ehkä hän tiesi, Ramsay hymyili hänelle ja hän muistutti itseään siitä että mies makasi lumen alla kaukana heistä, eikä hymyä enää ollut, mitään ei ollut, ja silti hän näki miten Ramsay pysähtyi Sansan huoneen ovelle se sama hymy kasvoillaan. Sitten hän tajusi että ne olivat Sansan sanoja, ja että hän piteli Sansan kasvoja kaksin käsin ja kuunteli vaikka ei kestänyt kuulla. Hän oli ollut väärässä, hän ei pystynyt tähän, hän ei halunnut enää… mutta Sansa jatkoi puhumista ja hän kuunteli ja silitti Sansan poskia ja hiuksia ja pyyhkäisi pois kyyneleen joka oli valunut naisen kaulalle, ja silloin hän tajusi että hänen omat kasvonsa olivat märät, Sansa katsoi häntä kuivin silmin ja piti yhä kiinni hänestä ja puhui edelleen.  
  
_Tule ja katso_ , Ramsay oli kirjoittanut hänelle Mustalinnaan.  
  
Lopulta Sansa veti syvään henkeä ja irrotti otteensa hänen kasvoistaan, mutta hän ei pystynyt vieläkään liikkumaan. Hän yritti työntää sen kaiken pois mielestään, mutta hän näki, hän näki liian hyvin, ja Sansa asetti kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja työnsi häntä kevyesti kauemmas, ja hän istuutui sängylle naisen viereen.  
  
”Se on ohi”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Olisin halunnut nähdä”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”kun hän kuoli.”  
  
Sansa painoi kätensä hänen kämmenensä päälle. ”Halusin pitää sen itselläni.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Hän tiesi kyllä.  
  
” _Jon._ ” Sansa katsoi häntä hämärän läpi ja näytti niin hauraalta, melkein läpinäkyvältä, ja hän puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen tajutessaan, että myös Ramsay oli istunut näin lähellä Sansaa, myös Ramsay oli istunut Sansan vieressä ja ojentanut kätensä Sansaa kohti ja – ”Jon, kuuntele minua. Minä katsoin kun hän kuoli. Hän on poissa. Hän on poissa eikä voi ikinä enää koskea meihin.”  
  
Jon avasi suunsa, mutta Sansa asetti kätensä hänen jalalleen ja hän kuuli vetävänsä terävästi henkeä, ja sitten oli aivan hiljaista. Sansan sormet olivat lämpimät ja hänen oma sydämensä löi edelleen liian nopeasti, ja oli melkein pimeää, aamuun oli vielä monta tuntia.  
  
”Voit nukkua tässä”, Sansa sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti sänkyä. ”Jos et kerran suostu nukkumaan omassa huoneessasi, voit aivan hyvin nukkua tässä.”  
  
”Sansa – ”  
  
”Olet nukkunut kaksi viikkoa tuolilla”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja näytät yhtä väsyneeltä kuin ensimmäisen yön jälkeen. Ota saappaat pois ja nuku minun vieressäni.”  
  
Hän kuunteli Sansan hengitystä niin pitkään kuin pystyi. Varjot liikkuivat katossa ja Sansa nukkui hänen selkänsä takana. Ramsay oli kuollut, ja silti hänen oli helpompi hengittää kun hän tiesi, että jos joku astuisi sisään ovesta, hän olisi Sansan ja tulijan välissä. Hän ei antaisi kenenkään enää koskea Sansaan, ei enää koskaan, ja hän kuuli oman hengityksensä muuttuvan rauhallisemmaksi samalla kun aamun valo alkoi hiipiä sisälle huoneeseen.  
  
Hän ei nähnyt unia, ja kun hän aamulla heräsi, Sansa makasi hänen vieressään sängyllä ja katseli häntä.


	2. Chapter 2

”Meidän pitäisi puhua tulevasta taistelusta, kuninkaani”, sir Davos sanoi pysähtyen hänen eteensä. Hän nosti oluttuoppinsa suulleen ja katsoi Davosin ohi, kuinka Petyr Baelish mursi leivänpalan kahtia kapea hymy huulillaan. ”Meidän pitäisi varustaa miehiä ja kerätä hevosia – ”  
  
”Mistä taistelusta me puhumme?” Jon kysyi ja kuuli väsymyksen omasta äänestään. ”Siitäkö mikä odottaa meitä pohjoisessa? Vai puhummeko etelän kuninkaista jotka tulevat ottamaan tämän kaiken meiltä?”  
  
Sir Davos nielaisi. ”Kuninkaani, joka tapauksessa meidän pitäisi – ”  
  
”Huomenna”, hän sanoi ja laski oluttuopin eteensä. Lordi Baelish vilkaisi häntä terävästi silmäkulmastaan, tai ehkä hän vain kuvitteli.  
  
”Kuninkaani”, sir Davos sanoi painavalla äänellä, ja hän nosti vastentahtoisesti katseensa mieheen. ”Saanko istuutua?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi, ja Davos kiersi pitkän pöydän ympäri ja istuutui hänen viereensä, Sansan paikalle.  
  
”Kuninkaani, jos sallitte minun puhua suoraan… Näytätte väsyneeltä. Näytätte väsyneemmältä kuin viimeisenä iltana ennen taistelua. Teidän pitäisi levätä.”  
  
Hän naurahti ääneen, ja Davosin otsa rypistyi entisestään. ”Levätä? Sir Davos – ”  
  
”Olen kuullut että valvotte lady Sansan vierellä”, Davos sanoi kiristyvällä äänellä, ja Jon painoi hitaasti suunsa kiinni. ”Ei teidän tarvitse, kuninkaani. Hän on nyt turvassa. Teidän pitäisi nukkua. Teidän pitäisi levätä ja ajatella Pohjoista.”  
  
”Hän tarvitsee minua enemmän kuin Pohjoinen.”  
  
Sir Davos huokaisi raskaasti. ”Siinä tapauksessa… ehkä jos hän ottaisi uuden aviomiehen, jos etsisimme hänelle jonkun sopivan, jonkun joka pitäisi hänestä huolen niin että sinä – ”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi ja laski sitten ääntään, kun aamiaistaan salissa syövät lordit kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. ”Kukaan ei pakota häntä menemään naimisiin, ei enää ikinä.”  
  
”Ehkä hän haluaisi – ” sir Davos aloitti matalalla äänellä, mutta painoi suunsa kiinni kun Jon pudisti päätään.  
  
”Ei. Hän ei halua. Ja me emme enää puhu tästä asiasta. Suokaa anteeksi - ” hän nousi seisomaan ja tunsi, miten koko sali tuijotti häntä. Se kaikki oli liikaa. Davosin katse joka yritti lukea häntä, hänen vasalliensa utelias tuijotus, Petyr Baelishin suupielissä viipyvä hymy, kaikki se sai hänet toivomaan, että hän olisi voinut pyyhkäistä tyhjäksi koko Talvivaaran suuren salin ja ehkä koko linnan. He olisivat voineet olla täällä kahdestaan, hän ja Sansa, he olisivat kulkeneet muureilla ja katselleet mäkien ylle satavaa lunta ja muistelleet lapsuutta, joka oli kadonnut heiltä. Tai ehkä he eivät olisi puhuneet lainkaan, ehkä he olisivat vain olleet hiljaa ja välillä Sansa olisi nostanut katseensa häneen ja hymyillyt, ja iltaisin hän olisi asetellut saappaansa sängyn viereen ja Sansa olisi kääntänyt selkänsä hänelle ja nukkunut tietäen olevansa turvassa, tietäen ettei hän antaisi minkään pahan tapahtua enää koskaan.  
  
Mutta hänen piti nyökätä sir Davosille kohteliaasti ja väistellä palvelijaa joka tuli kaatamaan miehille lisää olutta, ja häneltä kyseltiin neuvoja ja ohjeita, häntä pyydettiin arvailemaan tulevaa, milloin pitäisi ratsastaa taisteluun ja mihin suuntaan, ja hän oli liian väsynyt. Välillä hän ajatteli Robbia, sitä miten tämä kaikki olisi kuulunut Robbille, ja välillä hän ajatteli kirjettä jonka Sam oli kirjoittanut hänelle ja jota hän kantoi edelleen mukanaan vaikka ei tiennyt miksi. Välillä hän pysähtyi ja katsoi ihmisiä jotka kumarsivat hänelle ja kutsuivat häntä kuninkaaksi, ja hän toivoi että olisi ollut joku jolta hän voisi kysyä, kuka hän oli.  
  
**  
  
” _Jon.”  
  
_ Hän kääntyi kohti Sansaa. Siniset silmät tuijottivat häntä hämärän poikki ja hän yllättyi siitä, kuinka lähellä nainen oli.  
  
”Sinä et nuku.”  
  
”En niin”, hän sanoi. Sansan silmät liikkuivat hänen kasvoillaan kuin etsien jotain.  
  
”Mitä ajattelet?”  
  
”Ajattelen – ” hän aloitti, mutta silloin Sansa tarttui hänen käteensä ja hän unohti mitä oli aikonut sanoa. Hän katsoi Sansan sormia, jotka pitelivät hänen omiaan peitteitä vasten, ja sitten hän nosti taas katseensa Sansan kasvoihin. ”Ajattelen sinua”, hän aloitti uudestaan vähän karhealla äänellä, ”sir Davos ehdotti että etsisimme sinulle aviomiehen.”  
  
Sansa olisi vetänyt kätensä pois, mutta nyt Jon painoi oman kämmenensä naisen käden päälle. Sansan sormet olivat lämpimät ja niin ohuet, että hän pelkäsi rikkovansa ne, ja siitä huolimatta hän piteli Sansan kättä paikallaan kunnes nainen veti syvään henkeä ja antoi kätensä jäädä Jonin käsien väliin.  
  
”Sanoin hänelle etten salli sitä”, hän sanoi ja Sansa kuunteli häntä suu painettuna kiinni ja silmät kapeina, ”en koskaan. En anna kenenkään koskea sinuun enää koskaan.”  
  
Hän pidätti hengitystään ja odotti Sansan vastausta, mutta nainen pysyi hiljaa, ja lopulta hän nosti tämän käden kasvojensa eteen ja suuteli kämmenselkää kevyesti. Kun Sansa huokaisi syvään, hän päästi käden ja nosti omansa Sansan poskelle, ja Sansa käänsi katseensa pois.  
  
_Sinun pitää uskoa minua_ , hän olisi halunnut vaatia. Hän olisi halunnut vangita Sansan kasvot käsillään ja painaa heidän otsansa vastakkain, _sinun pitää uskoa minua_ , ja lopulta Sansa olisi uskonut. Sen sijaan hän silitti peukalollaan aivan kevyesti Sansan poskea, ja kun Sansa värähti hänen kosketuksensa alla, hän puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen ja muisti kirjeen, jonka oli lukenut Mustalinnan pitkässä pöydässä. _Tule ja katso._  
  
”Kunpa voisin ottaa pois sen mitä hän teki”, hän sanoi.  
  
Sansa hymyili hänelle, ja hän veti kätensä hitaasti pois.  
  
”Näytä minulle.”  
  
Hän ei tiennyt mitä oli tekemässä. Sanat jäivät hämärään heidän väliinsä ja heti hän halusi ottaa ne takaisin mutta ei voinut. _Tule ja katso,_ Ramsayn hymy sanoi, ja Jon työnsi turkit syrjään ja painoi jalkansa lattialle joka oli jäätävän kylmä, mutta hän tuskin tunsi sitä. Hän käveli sammuneen takkatulen luokse ja kääntyi ympäri, avasi suunsa ja aikoi pyytää anteeksi, todellakin, hän ei koskaan pyytäisi sellaista, hän halusi vain suojella Sansaa. Sanat juuttuivat hänen sisälleen, ja hän sulki suunsa hitaasti ja nielaisi.  
  
Sansa oli noussut istumaan sängyllään ja katsoi häntä turkkien ja peittojen keskeltä punaiset hiukset valuen kohti lattiaa. Oli hämärää, ei ollut enää kunnolla yö eikä vielä aamu, ja kaiken sen mustan ja harmaan keskellä Sansan hiukset näyttivät olevan ainoa asia, jolla oli oma värinsä. Ja punaisten hiusten keskellä olivat Sansan kädet, jotka pitelivät alusmekon nyörejä.  
  
Jon halusi sanoa jotain mutta ei pystynyt, hän halusi kävellä Sansan luo ja pysäyttää naisen kädet mutta hänen jalkansa olivat liian raskaat eikä hän pystynyt irrottamaan katsettaan naisen sormista. _Älä,_ hän halusi sanoa, _ei sinun tarvitse tehdä sitä, en tiennyt mitä pyysin, en ajatellut_ , mutta hän pysyi vaiti ja katsoi, kuinka Sansan sormet kiersivät nyörin auki ja sitten kohosivat ylös olkapäälle ja vetivät vaaleaa kangasta sivuun.  
  
Ensin hän ei tiennyt mitä katsoi. Oli liian hämärää, hän näki vain punaiset hiukset ja kalpean ihon, ja sitten hän tajusi, että leveä arpi kulki Sansan rintakehän poikki kohti olkapäätä ja katosi niskan taakse.  
  
_Seitsemän helvettiä_ , hän ajatteli mutta ei sanonut ääneen, _miten joku voi tehdä noin sinulle,_ ja Ramsay hymyili ja hän puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja avasi ne taas ja toivoi että olisi silloin lyönyt miestä vielä muutaman kerran enemmän, ehkä silloin hän ei olisi enää muistanut hymyä. Hämäränkin läpi hän näki että Sansan käsi tärisi, ja hän kuvitteli miten Ramsay oli tarttunut Sansan olkapäähän ja painanut veitsen vaaleaa ihoa vasten, ja ehkä Sansa oli huutanut tai ehkä ollut aivan hiljaa, tai ehkä Ramsay oli toisella kädellään pidellyt Sansan kasvoja, ehkä Ramsayn sormet olivat silittäneet samaa kohtaa kuin Jonin aivan hetki sitten, ja veitsi -  
  
Hän veti terävästi henkeä. Sansa kohotti leukaansa mutta katsoi häneen edelleen, ja hän seisoi siinä keskellä lattiaa kädet riippuen voimattomina sivuilla eikä osannut sanoa yhtään mitään. Hän pakotti itsensä kävelemään Sansan luokse, ja Sansa tuijotti häntä mutta ei väistänyt, kun hän istuutui sängylle naisen eteen ja sitten, hyvin hitaasti, painoi sormensa arven päälle.  
  
Sydän hakkasi hänen kylkiluitaan vasten. Sansa värähti ja hän veti sormensa pois, mutta edelleen Sansa piteli mekkoa sivussa niin että hän näki naisen olkapään ja ihon läpi kuultavan solisluun, ja kun hän antoi silmiensä valua alaspäin hän näki miten Sansan vasen rinta alkoi kaartua mekon alla, ja hän näki Sansan olkavarren ja pisamat ja ohuet arvet, jotka kiemurtelivat käsivartta pitkin alaspäin ja katosivat kankaan alle. Sansa taivutti päätään oikealle ja katsoi häntä, ja hänen kätensä tärisi kun hän painoi koko kämmenen naisen olkapäätä vasten.  
  
”Sattuuko tämä?” hän kuuli kysyvänsä.  
  
”Ei”, Sansa sanoi ja sitten, ohuemmalla äänellä, ” vain vähän.”  
  
Hän nosti toisen kätensä Sansan kasvoille ja käänsi hyvin varovasti naisen leuan itseään kohti. Sansan iho tuntui pehmeältä hänen sormiaan vasten, ja hän antoi nopeasti sormiensa liukua eteenpäin, poskea pitkin kaulalle ja sitten punaisiin hiuksiin, jotka hän veti varovasti syrjään.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi matalalla äänellä, eikä hän tiennyt mitä se tarkoitti eikä uskaltanut kysyä. Hän ajatteli sitä kuinka Sansa oli tullut hänen luokseen Mustalinnaan, kuinka hän oli painanut kasvonsa Sansan hiuksiin tietämättä mitään tästä kaikesta, yhtään mitään. Mutta Sansa oli tullut hänen luokseen, Sansa oli valinnut hänet, ja nyt hän suojelisi naista niin kauan kuin hänen sydämensä löisi. Hän suuteli Sansan sormia jotka pitelivät punaisia hiuksia, ja toisia jotka pitelivät kangasta, ja sitten hän suuteli olkapäätä ja solisluuta ja arpea, ja kun Sansa ei väistänyt, hän painoi kevyen suudelman siihen kohtaan jossa arpi tuli näkyviin kankaan alta. Sansan iho tuntui lämpimältä ja pehmeältä hänen suutaan vasten, ja hän suuteli arpea koko matkan ylös olkapäälle, ja sitten hän nosti kätensä Sansan poskelle ja Sansa kääntyi sivuttain niin että hän pystyi suutelemaan arpea siellä, missä se kulki Sansan niskassa ja päättyi lopulta lapaluiden väliin.  
  
Ja sitten hän hengitti syvään, ja Sansa oli edelleen niin lähellä häntä että hän tunsi paljaan ihon lämmön, ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi. Hän yritti peruuttaa kauemmas, mutta Sansa painoi kätensä hänen kämmenensä päälle.  
  
”Nukutaan”, Sansa sanoi vetäen mekon takaisin paikalleen.  
  
Jon nyökkäsi.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan nukkunut. Hän istui sängyllä ja katsoi, miten Sansa asettautui taas makaamaan ja veti turkin päälleen. Hän väisti Sansan katsetta ja Sansa käänsi hänelle selkänsä. Hän kuunteli Sansan hengitystä ja katsoi omia käsiään, jotka hiljalleen lähestyvän aamun valossa piirtyivät hänen eteensä koko ajan selvempinä. Ja yhä hän tunsi sormenpäissään Sansan ihon lämmön ja huulillaan arven karheuden, ja hänen sydämensä oli levoton ja hänen hengityksensä kulki raskaana ja takkuilevana.  
  
Aamulla Sansa pyysi häntä letittämään hiuksensa, ja hän pujotti kömpelöin sormin hiussuortuvia puolelta toiselle Sansan ohjeiden mukaan, ja välillä Sansa nauroi hänelle ja otti palmikon häneltä ja teki vähän matkaa itse. Muutaman kerran hänen sormensa osuivat Sansan ihoa vasten ja silloin hän aina itse hätkähti mutta Sansa pysyi hievahtamatta paikallaan. Ja hetken päästä hän solmi omien housujensa nyörit katse käännettynä kohti seinää ja hänen selkänsä takana Sansa pujotti mekon päälleen, ja hän kuvitteli miten Sansan sormet osuivat lämmintä ihoa vasten, ja hänellä oli kylmä.  
  
_Huomenna_ , hän sanoi sir Davosille hieman myöhemmin ja tajusi sanoneensa niin jo viikko sitten. Liian monta huomista oli mennyt. Ja niin hän istui kuuntelemassa ja puhumassa ja arvailemassa tulevaa, ja koko ajan hän mietti missä Sansa oli.  
  
**  
  
Hän oli odottanut sitä. Silti hän tunsi jonkin kiristyvän rintakehässään, kun sir Davos kysyi häneltä varovaisesti, eikö hänen pitäisi pohtia omaa avioliittoaan, ja Tormund kohotti hänelle kulmakarvojaan oluttuopin yli.  
  
”Avioliittoa?” hän sanoi äänellä, joka jäi kummallisen ohueksi. ”Luulin että odotamme sotaa.”  
  
”Sitä suurempi syy olla vitkastelematta avioliiton kanssa”, Davos sanoi hänelle otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan, eikä kumpikaan miehistä näyttänyt lainkaan yllättyneeltä, ”ei nyt. Voimme puhua siitä… myöhemmin, paljon myöhemmin. Sitten kun kaikki muu on ohi.”  
  
Hän tiesi, että he olivat eri mieltä, mutta kumpikaan ei avannut suutaan ja niinpä hän vain nyökkäsi heille ja käveli pois. Vielä käytävällä hän kuuli selkänsä takaa puheensorinan ja illallisen äänet. Hän aikoi ensin mennä suoraan Sansan luokse, mutta muureilla ei ollut ketään ja ilta oli vasta pimenevässä, ja lumi satoi lähes vaakasuoraan ja Aave liukui pimeästä hänen vierelleen. Hän rapsutti toisella kädellään suden niskaa ja painoi toisen harmaita kiviä vasten.  
  
Aamulla hän oli taas letittänyt Sansan hiukset, ja tällä kertaa se oli jo onnistunut hieman paremmin. Hän oli joutunut pyytämään apua vain kerran, ja silloin Sansa oli opastanut häntä omilla käsillään ja hän oli ollut kiitollinen siitä, ettei nainen nähnyt hänen kasvojaan. Hän oli yrittänyt pitää kätensä vakaina ja ajatellut, että ehkä he olivat tehneet virheen. Ehkä heidän ei olisi pitänyt palata takaisin Talvivaaraan. He olisivat voineet ratsastaa itään ja matkustaa kauppalaivan mukana Kapean meren yli, ja siellä kukaan ei olisi tuntenut heitä. He olisivat voineet olla aivan ketä vain haluaisivat. Ramsayn kirje ei olisi koskaan saanut heitä kiinni eikä Ramsayn katse olisi mittaillut Sansaa Talvivaaran edustalla ja huutanut _otan sinut takaisin ja panen sinut katumaan että lähdit_. Jon ei näkisi Ramsayn hymyä unissaan ja Sansa unohtaisi.  
  
Hän veti terävästi henkeä ja Aave liikahti levottomasti hänen jalkaansa vasten. Lapsena hän oli kävellyt näillä muureilla ja toivonut enemmän kuin mitään muuta, että hänellä olisi ollut paikka täällä. Nyt hänellä oli paikka ja hänet oli sidottu siihen tuhansilla näkymättömillä köysillä, ja hänen viittansa oli raskas kantaa ja kruunu painoi hänen päänsä kumaraan, eikä sillä kaikella tuntunut enää olevan mitään väliä. Joskus hän oli kuvitellut voivansa johtaa miehiä, ja sitten hän oli epäonnistunut. Nyt hänestä oli niin vähän jäljellä, ja se kaikki halusi vain suojella Sansaa.  
  
Hän tuijotti hämärtyvien nummien yli kohti etelää, sinne minne korppi oli lentänyt. Hän oli kirjoittanut Samille lyhyen kirjeen, pyytänyt selitystä tai ehkä paremminkin sitä että Sam peruisi sanansa. Hän oli seissyt selkä suorana ja katsonut, kun Boltonien vanha mestari oli sitonut viestin korpin jalkaan, ja jäätyään yksin hän oli pudottautunut maahan istumaan ja miettinyt, eikö hän kuitenkin toivonut Samilta aivan eri asiaa.  
  
_Sinulla on aina minut_ , Sansa oli sanonut. Bravosilainen kauppalaiva olisi voinut viedä heidät johonkin vapaista kaupungeista, ja he olisivat keksineet itselleen uudet nimet, ja kaikki olisivat kuvitelleet että he olivat mies ja vaimo. Ehkä se olisi ollut paras tapa suojella Sansaa.  
  
Kun hän työnsi Sansan makuukamarin oven auki, Sansa kääntyi kohti häntä ja hymyili. Hän ei ollut käynyt omissa huoneissaan moneen päivään, tai ehkä moneen viikkoon, niitä oli niin vaikea laskea. Jonain päivänä hän sanoisi palvelijoille, että hänen huoneensa voitaisiin aivan hyvin antaa jollekulle muulle. Talvivaara oli täynnä miehiä, varmasti joku tarvitsi sänkyä jossa hän ei itse nukkunut. Sir Davos tietysti rypistäisi otsaansa hänelle ja yrittäisi neuvoa häntä tekemään toisin, mutta Davos ei ymmärtänyt, kukaan heistä ei ymmärtänyt.  
  
”Näytät väsyneeltä”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
Hän istuutui naisen viereen ja nosti jalkansa lähelle tulta. Liekit lämmittivät hänen jalkapohjiaan, ja hän irrotti viittansa soljet ja antoi sen pudota lattialle pehmeästi tömähtäen. ”Sir Davos haluaisi että menisin naimisiin.”  
  
”Sinun täytyy mennä naimisiin”, Sansa sanoi äänellä, joka tuntui yhtäkkiä olevan paljon kauempana hänestä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan naista, mutta tämä tuijotti nyt vakavana liekkeihin. ”Jonain päivänä.”  
  
”Mutta ei tänään”, hän sanoi, ”eikä huomenna.”  
  
”Tormund kertoi minulle – ” Sansa aloitti, ja Jon käänsi nopeasti katseensa takaisin tuleen, ” – että sinulla oli joku silloin kun olit… kun olit Muurin toisella puolella. Nainen jolla oli punaiset hiukset.”  
  
Jon nyökkäsi hitaasti. Tuli lämmitti hänen kasvojaan ja hänestä tuntui, että Sansa oli kääntänyt katseensa häneen. ”Ygritte.”  
  
”Tormund kertoi että hän kuoli”, Sansa sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.  
  
”Rakastin häntä”, Jon sanoi, ”mutta en enää muista miltä se tuntui.”  
  
Hän odotti lisää kysymyksiä mutta niitä ei tullut. Sansa istui hänen vieressään ja ehkä katseli häntä, hän ei ollut varma, ja hetken päästä hän otti saappaat jalastaan mutta katsoi yhä tulta. Hän oli pidellyt Ygritteä sylissään ja hänen sydämensä oli ollut kappaleina, hän muisti sen, hän muisti että se oli ollut pahempaa kuin mikään muu. Ygritte oli katsonut ensin häntä ja sitten ei enää mitään, ja hän muisti että hänestä oli tuntunut siltä kuin kaikki olisi peittynyt pimeään. Mutta kun hän yritti muistella sitä nyt, hänen sisällään oli vain tyhjää. Ontto tila kaikui siellä, minkä hän oli luullut tekevän aina kipeää.  
  
Hän oli menettänyt sen niin kuin kaiken muunkin.  
  
Hän hätkähti, kun Sansa ojentautui tarttumaan hänen käteensä. Sansa veti hänen kätensä syliinsä ja hän katsoi, kuinka hänen oma kämmenensä lepäsi Sansan polvien päällä. Hän odotti että Sansa katsoisi häneen ja ehkä hymyilisi, mutta nyt nainen tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin. Toisinaan hän ajatteli, että Sansa muistutti hyvin vähän sitä tyttöä, jonka hän oli tuntenut lapsena, tai että ehkä se tyttö oli kadonnut kokonaan aivan niin kuin hän oli kadottanut pojan, joka oli opetellut ratsastamaan ja käyttämään miekkaa Robbin rinnalla ja haaveillut kunniasta.  
  
Ja joskus Sansa hymyili hänelle aivan yhtäkkiä tai jopa nauroi, ja hän jähmettyi hetkeksi paikalleen ja kuvitteli että se pieni tyttö katsoi häntä, tyttö joka oli uskonut ritareihin ja onnellisiin loppuihin.  
  
Sansa oli painanut silmänsä kiinni mutta piteli yhä Jonin kättä sylissään. Naisen hiuksissa oli yhä palmikko, jonka Jon oli tehnyt aamulla, ja hän mietti hajamielisesti, eikö kukaan huomautellut Sansalle kömpelöksi muuttuneista kampauksista. Nyt palmikko oli jo osittain hajonnut ja suortuvia karkaili ja eksyi Sansan kasvoille, ja Jon toivoi, että olisi voinut ojentautua pyyhkäisemään ne sivuun.  
  
Hän tiesi kyllä, että Sansa oli kaunis, niin kaunis että miehet kääntyivät katsomaan naista käytävillä ja kuiskailivat toisilleen tämän käveltyä heidän ohitseen. Monta kertaa hän oli toivonut, että olisi voinut lopettaa sen. Miesten katseista ei ollut koskaan seurannut Sansalle mitään hyvää, varmasti Sansa ei kaivannut niitä. Mutta joku oli ollut aina hänen kanssaan, Tormund tai Davos tai joku hänen vasalleistaan, ja hän oli puristanut sormensa nyrkkiin, pitänyt suunsa kiinni ja antanut miesten vilkuilla Sansan perään.  
  
Tietenkin hän näki sen itsekin. Hän näki miten vaaleana Sansan iho hehkui tulen valossa ja miten Sansan huulet kaartuivat, hän näki miten punaiset hiukset karkasivat palmikosta ja kehystivät Sansan kasvoja ja miten Sansan rinta kohosi ja laski rauhallisen hengityksen tahdissa, hän näki Sansan kaulan kaarteen ja ihon alla kurkottavat solisluut ja lämmön tuoman punan poskilla, mutta se oli erilaista. Hän oli erilainen. Hän ei koskaan satuttaisi Sansaa, ei koskaan pyytäisi Sansalta mitään, eikä ikinä, ikinä enää antaisi kenenkään muun koskea Sansaan.  
  
”En voi edes kuvitella miltä se tuntuu”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon hätkähti eikä heti tajunnut, mistä nainen puhui. Sansa tuijotti heidän käsiään, jotka lepäsivät toisiinsa kietoutuneina naisen sylissä, ja hän veti syvään henkeä. _Ygritte._ ”Luulin joskus että kokisin sen. Että olisi joku… ritari tai prinssi. Ja nyt en voi edes kuvitella mitään sellaista.”  
  
”Olisin tehnyt mitä tahansa hänen takiaan”, Jon sanoi ja tajusi heti, ettei se ollut totta. ”Melkein mitä tahansa. Mitä tahansa muuta paitsi sen mitä hän pyysi.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi ja silitti hänen sormiaan. Tuli rätisi ja hiipui pikkuhiljaa, ja hän istui paikallaan ja katseli Sansan kasvoja, ja Sansa katsoi häntä hämärän läpi sinisillä silmillään. _En anna kenenkään satuttaa sinua enää ikinä_ , hän toisti äänettömästi kerta toisensa jälkeen ja tiesi ettei sanonut sitä Sansalle.  
  
**  
  
Palvelija tuli häntä vastaan käytävällä ja vilkuili silmät suurina kiertäessään hänet niin kaukaa kuin pystyi. Hän työnsi oven auki ja pysähtyi sitten ovensuuhun. Sansa kääntyi hitaasti häntä kohti, mutta kun nainen näki hänet, tämän puoliksi avautunut suu loksahti takaisin kiinni ja kädet pysähtyivät märkiin hiuksiin, joita tämä oli puristanut kuivaksi pyyhkeeseen.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi. Jon seurasi tahtomattaan naisen katsetta. Sansan alusmekko oli ohutta vaaleaa puuvillaa, ja kyllähän hän oli nähnyt Sansan se päällään monta kertaa ennenkin, mutta nyt naisen iho oli yhä kylvystä märkä ja mekko tarrautui kiinni jokaiseen vartalon kaarteeseen, ja ikkunasta tuleva valo oli hädin tuskin alkanut hämärtyä. ”Tulit aikaisin.”  
  
”Ajattelin että saatat kaivata – ” hän aloitti ja nielaisi sitten lauseensa lopun. Sansa katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä ja astui sitten askeleen kauemmas, ja hän huojui ovensuussa ja sitten astui sisään, veti oven perässään kiinni ja yritti keskittyä. Sansa kuivasi hiuksensa katsomatta häneen, ja hän aikoi kävellä takan luo, istua alas ja ehkä kohentaa vähän tulta ja katsoa jonnekin muualle kuin Sansaan, mutta hän ei pystynyt liikkumaan. Mekko oli rypistynyt Sansan alaselälle ja seurasi sitten lantion kaarretta, ja kun Sansa kääntyi taas kohti häntä, ikkunan valo heijastui naisen takaa ja hän erotti mekon läpi reisien ääriviivat ja tumman häivähdyksen niiden välissä. Hän nosti katseensa Sansan kasvoihin ja nielaisi. Sansa katsoi häntä suoraan silmiin.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi, ”olen pahoillani – ”  
  
Sansa pudisteli päätään ja veti kuuluvasti henkeä. ”Älä. Älä sano niin. Voisitko… voisitko ojentaa minulle peitteen?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi jäykästi ja käveli sängyn luo ja otti yhden peitteistä sen päältä. Sansa kietoi peitteen hartioidensa ympärille, ja hän astui lähemmäs ja yritti auttaa, mutta hänen kätensä tuntuivat kömpelöitä ja sydän hakkasi liian nopeasti rintakehää vasten. Hän yritti asetella peitteen mahdollisimman hyvin naisen ympärille, ja sitten hänen kätensä pitelivät paksua kangasta ja hän tunsi Sansan ihon kosteuden ja lämmön ohuen puuvillan läpi. Sansa painoi kätensä hänen käsiensä päälle, ja hän antoi otteensa irrota ja astui askeleen kauemmas tuijottaen omia käsiään.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ”olen pahoillani, olen… Mutta sinun pitää uskoa, en koskaan tekisi mitään pahaa, en koskaan satuttaisi – ”  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi painavalla äänellä, ”minä tiedän sen.”  
  
”En koskaan pyytäisi sinulta mitään”, hän kuuli sanovansa, ja hänen kätensä tärisivät eikä hän uskaltanut katsoa Sansaa silmiin, ”en ole niin kuin ne, en ole niin kuin hän – ”  
  
Sansa painoi kätensä hänen kaulaansa vasten. Hän astui taaksepäin mutta Sansa seurasi häntä, ja hän nielaisi ja yritti katsoa muualle, mutta Sansan siniset silmät etsivät hänet silti.  
  
”Kaikki on hyvin”, Sansa sanoi, ja lämpimät sormet silittivät hänen kaulaansa, ”kaikki on hyvin, Jon. Älä edes sano noin, sinä et koskaan voisi olla niin kuin hän.”  
  
”Mutta”, hän aloitti tietämättä mitä aikoi sanoa, _mutta minä olen veljesi_ vaikka eihän hän ollut, _mutta minun piti suojella sinua_ vaikka sitähän hän yritti tehdä, yritti koko ajan, mutta Sansan käsi oli niin lämmin hänen kaulaansa vasten ja mikään muu ei ollut merkinnyt hänelle mitään niin pitkään aikaan, ” _mutta –_ ”  
  
”Kerro minulle jotain”, Sansa sanoi, ”kerro millainen päivä sinulla oli. Kerro mistä Davos ja Tormund halusivat puhua sinulle tänään – ”  
  
”Sodasta”, hän kuuli sanovansa. ”He halusivat puhua sodasta joka tulee, vaikka emme vielä tiedä milloin ja mistä.”  
  
”Cersei”, Sansa sanoi hiljaa käsi yhä hänen kaulallaan, ”tai valkeat kulkijat Muurin takaa.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. ”He haluavat että kerään Pohjoisen miehet kasaan ja varustan heidät, että johdan heidät taisteluun, mikä se sitten ikinä onkin, ja minä… en voi ymmärtää miksi he seuraisivat minua.”  
  
”Totta kai he seuraavat sinua”, Sansa sanoi varmalla äänellä mutta veti kätensä pois, ja hän nosti oman kätensä kaulalleen siihen kohtaan, jota Sansan käsi oli lämmittänyt.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoi, ”en tiedä mitään.”  
  
”Minä tiedän.” Sansa katsoi häneen silmät vakavina ja suorina. ”He seuraavat sinua, koska olet Eddard Starkin ainoa elossa oleva poika – ”  
  
” _Sansa._ ”  
  
Sansan silmät liikkuivat hänen kasvoillaan, ja hänestä tuntui siltä kuin katse olisi kuorinut kaiken hänen yltään. ”Sanoit ettet uskonut siihen.”  
  
”Lähetin Samille kirjeen”, hän sanoi karhealla äänellä, ”mutta minä… luotan häneen.”  
  
Sansa nyökkäsi hitaasti. Jon halusi pyytää anteeksi vaikka ei tiennyt miksi, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, Sansa kietoi peitettään tiukemmin itsensä ympärille, kohotti leukaansa ja katsoi suoraan häneen.  
  
”Sitten he seuraavat sinua, koska olet heidän kuninkaansa. He luottavat sinuun. He taistelivat puolestasi aiemmin ja he taistelevat puolestasi uudestaan.”  
  
”Et voi tietää tuota”, Jon sanoi, ”ja tarvitsemme koko Pohjoisen – ”  
  
”Ja minä seison rinnallasi”, Sansa keskeytti hänet varmalla äänellä. ”Eikä sinun tarvitse kertoa heille niin kauan kun sen on pelkkiä huhuja ja vanhoja kirjeitä, ja jos joskus… minä seison silti rinnallasi.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Sansa veti syvään henkeä, käveli tulen eteen ja istuutui tuolille, ja hän itse seisoi siinä keskellä lattiaa tietämättä minne mennä. Sansa katsoi tulta ja hän katsoi Sansan yhteen puristettuja huulia, kääntyi ympäri ja painoi oven kiinni mennessään.  
  
**  
  
Hän yritti kiivetä Sansan viereen sängylle niin hiljaa kuin pystyi. Hänen sormensa olivat kylmät ja hän näki pimeän huoneen läpi Aaveen tuijottavan itseään takan edestä, jonne hurjasusi oli käpertynyt seurattuaan häntä huoneeseen. Hän veti yhden peitteistä päälleen ja alkoi vasta nyt tajuta, kuinka kylmä hänellä oikeastaan oli, ja silloin Sansa liikahti hänen vieressään.  
  
”Missä sinä olit?”  
  
Hän yritti nähdä naisen ilmeen, mutta oli liian pimeää. ”Kävin ulkona. Tarkistin hevoset ja sitten kävelin lumopuun luo.”  
  
”Sinun ei olisi tarvinnut lähteä.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa mutta ei osannut vastata siihen. Hänen silmänsä alkoivat vähitellen tottua hämärään, ja nyt hän näki, että Sansa oli kohottautunut kyynärpäänsä varaan ja katseli häntä.  
  
”Sinun ei olisi _pitänyt_ lähteä”, Sansa sanoi hiljempaa, ja Jon veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Yritin antaa sinulle tilaa”, hän sanoi kömpelösti, ”yritin – ”  
  
”Et halunnut puhua siitä. Et halunnut puhua kirjeestä. Ja et halunnut nähdä minua.”  
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä. Ennen kuin hän ehti edes kunnolla tajuta, että aikoi nousta ylös sängystä ja kohdata Sansan väitteet mieluummin omilla jaloillaan seisten, Sansan sormet olivat puristuneet hänen ranteensa ympärille ja pitelivät häntä paikoillaan. ”Et ymmärrä.”  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi puristaen hänen rannettaan lujempaa. ”Ei se satuta minua että näet minut.”  
  
”Minun ei pitäisi – ”  
  
”Sinä olet vain mies”, Sansa sanoi vähän hiljempaa, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja pudisti päätään.  
  
”Olen vähemmän. Ja silti – ”  
  
”Et voi satuttaa minua. Et voisi satuttaa minua vaikka katsoisit minua kuinka. Antaisin sinun katsoa minua koko ajan jos se ottaisi pois sen mitä hän teki.”  
  
”En koskaan – ”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon avasi silmänsä koska Sansa oli kumartunut suutelemaan hänen kättään, ja hän pidätti hengitystään ja odotti että Sansa irrottaisi otteensa ja antaisi hänen olla, ehkä kääntäisi kylkeä ja nukahtaisi ja hän valvoisi ja yrittäisi saada ajatuksia pysähtymään mielessään, yrittäisi saada kaikkeen tähän jotain järkeä. Mutta Sansa nostikin hänen kätensä sängyltä eikä hän tehnyt muuta kuin katsoi kun nainen painoi sen ihoaan vasten. Hän nosti katseensa Sansan silmiin ja antoi sen sitten taas tipahtaa takaisin käteen, jota Sansa piteli vasemman olkapäänsä alla.  
  
Hän pudisti päätään, mutta Sansa puristi huulensa tiukemmin yhteen ja kohottautui istumaan sängyllä, ja edelleen hänen kätensä oli painettu naisen iholle, ja hän tunsi arven sormiensa alla. Hän yritti hengittää tasaisesti mutta se oli vaikeaa, ja Aave liikkui melkein äänettömin askelin takan luota sängyn viereen ja jäi siihen niin lähelle, että hän kuuli myös sen hengityksen. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi kylkiluita vasten ja sitten hänkin kohottautui istumaan. Sansa painoi molemmilla kämmenillä hänen kättään tiukemmin rintaansa vasten, ja sitten Sansan kädet olivat poissa ja hän itse piteli kättään siinä.  
  
”Hän piteli minua”, Sansa sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”ja painoi veitsen tuohon, juuri tuohon kohtaan missä peukalosi on – ”  
  
”Älä”, hän kuuli sanovansa ja nojautui eteenpäin, ja Sansa jäi katsomaan häntä suu yhä puolittain auki. Hän liikutti sormiaan varovasti, ja ehkä hänen sydämensä löi turhaan, ehkä Sansa vain tarvitsi kosketuksen joka veisi edellisen pois, ja hän oli luvannut suojella Sansaa, hän oli luvannut tehdä mitä vain -  
  
Hän suuteli kevyesti arpea ja kuuli Sansan terävän henkäyksen, mutta sitten varovaiset sormet olivat hänen niskassaan ja hän suuteli arpea uudestaan, ja uudestaan. Varmasti Sansa vetäytyisi kohta taaksepäin, tai ehkä asettaisi kätensä hänen kasvoilleen ja työntäisi hänet kauemmas, tai ehkä Sansa värähtäisi inhosta ja silloin hän lopettaisi heti, tietenkin, hän lopettaisi heti eikä koskisi Sansaan enää koskaan. Mutta Sansa pysyi liikkumattomana paikallaan, ja hän tunsi kasvoillaan miten naisen rintakehä kohoili hengityksen tahdissa, ja sormien ote hänen hiuksistaan oli nyt tiukempi, ja oli vaikea ajatella. Hän suuteli uudestaan, ja kun arpi kulki Sansan rintakehää pitkin mekon alle, hän nosti sormensa nyöreille ja odotti että Sansa pysäyttäisi hänet.  
  
Hän tunsi Sansan katseen ihollaan, kun nyörit avautuivat hänen sormiensa alla ja mekko valahti alemmas. Hän vilkaisi Sansaa mutta ei pystynyt pitämään katsettaan kauaa naisen silmissä. Mekon puuvilla tuntui ohuelta ja melkein hauraalta hänen käsissään, ja hän veti vaatetta hitaasti alemmas kunnes se jäi lepäämään Sansan syliin. Ja sitten hän veti henkeä, ja uudestaan, ja Sansan käsi lepäsi hänen kaulallaan, ja hän painoi omat kätensä sänkyä vasten.  
  
Oli melkein pimeää, ja osa arvista oli niin haaleita että hän tuskin näki ne. Osa oli tummempia, ja niitä oli paljon, ja hän nielaisi ja yritti olla ajattelematta, kuinka Ramsay oli painanut Sansan selän sänkyä vasten ja painanut veitsen vaalealle iholle ja työntänyt… tai ehkä hänen piti ajatella sitä, ehkä hän sillä tavalla ottaisi sen pois Sansalta, jotta Sansan ei koskaan enää tarvitsisi muistaa -  
  
Hän kumartui suutelemaan tummaa arpea, joka alkoi Sansan vatsalta. Iho oli pehmeä hänen suunsa alla ja arpi erottui selvästi, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti olla huomaamatta sitä kaikkea muuta, lämpöä joka tuntui hehkuvan hänen kasvoilleen, tai tuoksua, ehkä Sansan kylvyssä oli ollut yrttejä tai ehkä nainen tuoksui tältä aina, hän ei tiennyt, hän suuteli uudestaan ja Sansan sormet liikkuivat hänen hiustensa seassa. Arpi kulki ylös Sansan rintojen välistä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut, ei vielä, ja niin hän otti varovasti kiinni naisen toisesta kädestä jolla tämä nojasi sänkyä vasten, ja Sansa huojahti häntä kohti ja ote hänen hiuksissaan muuttui lujemmaksi, ja hän suuteli pehmeää ihoa ranteen sisäpuolella. Ja kyllä, ehkä Sansa todella tuoksui tältä, eikä hän voinut ajatella sitä, hänen piti vain suudella ihoa jonka se toinen mies oli avannut veitsellään.  
  
Tämä arpi oli ohuempi, mutta se teki laajoja kaarroksia kiemurrellessaan Sansan käsivarren sisäpuolta pitkin kohti kainaloa, ja hän kuvitteli miten Ramsay oli nostanut Sansan käsivarren tämän pään yläpuolelle ja pitänyt sen siinä ja ehkä aluksi suudellut ihoa niin kuin hän nyt… Hän yritti työntää sen pois mielestään ja suuteli arpea uudestaan ja uudestaan, märkiä suudelmia jotka tuntuivat kosteutena hänen leuallaan kun hän liikkui käsivartta pitkin ylemmäs. Hän suuteli Sansan kainaloa pehmeiden karvojen läpi, ja sitten Sansa laski kätensä hänen niskaansa ja veti häntä lähemmäksi, ja he olivat aivan vastakkain. Hän kietoi toisen kätensä Sansan vyötärölle ja piti toisella itseään pystyssä, eikä hän olisi päässyt kauemmaksi vaikka olisi halunnut.  
  
Hänen leukansa osui Sansan rintaa vasten ja naisen sormet pyörittivät ympyröitä hänen päänahkaansa vasten, ja hän puristi silmänsä hetkeksi tiukemmin kiinni ja toivoi, että hänellä olisi yhä ollut joku jumala jota rukoilla. Hän veti Sansaa lähemmäksi, tai ehkä itseään, ja etsi suullaan arven joka kulki pystysuoraan solisluulta rinnan poikki ja alas lantiolle. Hän kuuli Sansan hengityksen muuttuvan terävämmäksi ja hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi niin kovaa että naisen oli pakko tuntea se, ja hän suuteli niin hitaasti ja huolellisesti kuin osasi, niin varovasti, ja silti Sansa puristi hänen hiuksiaan lujempaa.  
  
Ja sitten suuteli taas Sansan vatsaa, ja hän veti mekkoa sivuun ja suuteli Sansan lantiota ja luuta joka kurkotti ihon alta ja sitten vaaleaa ihoa reidellä, ja se tuntui pehmeältä hänen suudelmansa alla, ja sitten hän kohottautui hitaasti istumaan. Sansan silmät olivat kiinni ja kädet yhä hänen niskassaan eikä hän osannut lukea ilmettä naisen kasvoilla. Hän sulki omatkin silmänsä, painoi heidän otsansa hetkeksi vastakkain ja tunsi, miten Sansan keuhkot tyhjentyivät pidätellystä hengityksestä. Hän veti naista lähemmäs, niin lähelle kuin pystyi, ja Sansa oli jo aivan hänen sylissään, hän tunsi Sansan paljaan ihon omaansa vasten ja yritti olla ajattelematta sitä, ja edelleen mekko lepäsi Sansan lantiolla, siinä mihin hän oli sen jättänyt.  
  
Hän suuteli Sansan poskea, ja Sansa kietoi kätensä hänen olkapäidensä ympärille ja veti itsensä niin tiukasti hänen syliinsä, ettei hän tiennyt miten kumpikaan heistä pääsisi enää siitä irti.  
  
Ja sitten hän auttoi mekon takaisin Sansan ylle osaamatta sanoa mitään, ja Sansa katsoi häntä silmiin vaikka hän yritti väistellä naisen katsetta. Hän sitoi mekon nyörit kömpelöin sormin ja työnsi sitten eksyneet hiussuortuvat varovasti syrjään Sansan otsalta, joka tuntui lämpimältä ja vähän nahkealta hänen kättensä alla.  
  
Hän yritti löytää jotain sanottavaa, mutta ehkä mitään ei ollut. Aave katsoi häntä hämärän läpi, ja hän istui paikallaan ja katsoi, kuinka Sansa asettautui kyljelleen makaamaan selkä häntä kohti käännettynä. Hän veti henkeä ja laskeutui makaamaan naisen viereen, ja Sansa tuli niin lähelle häntä, että hänen oli pakko nostaa käsivartensa naisen vyötärölle. Hän odotti sanoja, jotain, mitä tahansa, mutta oli aivan hiljaista. Hän tunsi Sansan hengityksen kätensä alla ja myös hänen omansa alkoi muuttua tasaisemmaksi, ja hän oli väsynyt, niin hirveän väsynyt. Kun Sansa korjasi asentoaan niin että he makasivat aivan sylikkäin, hän kietoi kätensä naisen vyötärölle ja painoi kasvonsa tämän niskaan.  
  
Kun hän aamulla heräsi, Sansa nukkui sängyn toisessa reunassa ja Aave makasi heidän välissään ja tuijotti häntä.


	3. Chapter 3

Koko ajan hän etsi Sansaa. Hän tiesi kyllä, että he näkisivät toisensa taas illalla ja että heidän reittinsä harvoin kohtasivat päivän aikana, mutta siitä huolimatta hän säpsähti aina kun kuvitteli nähneensä Sansan punaiset hiukset jossain. Hän oli lähtenyt heidän huoneestaan sanomatta sanaakaan ja tuntenut Sansan katseen niskassaan sulkiessaan oven. Vieläkään hän ei tiennyt mitä voisi sanoa naiselle, ja silti hän ajatteli Sansaa koko ajan. Aamupäivällä hän oli seurannut linnan kunnostusta ja auttanut kasaamaan kiviä muurille joka oli sortunut linnan palaessa, ja vasta pudotettuaan kiven melkein omille saappailleen hän oli tajunnut ajattelevansa sitä kuinka oli suudellut arpea Sansan reidellä. Lounaalla hän istui pitkässä pöydässään ja Davos istui yhden tyhjän paikan päässä hänestä ja yritti puhua hänen kanssaan siitä, mistä he löytäisivät aseseppiä tekemään miekkoja kaikille näille miehille, ja hänen sydämensä alkoi löydä tiheämmin kun hän muisti, miltä Sansan sormet olivat tuntuneet hänen hiustensa seassa.   
  
”Nietos”, Tormund sanoi hänelle päivällisellä oluttuoppinsa yli, ”juttelin yhden lordisi kanssa. Hän on kuulemma tarjonnut tytärtään sinulle mutta sinua ei kiinnosta.”   
  
Jon pudisteli päätään. Tormund vilkaisi häntä terävästi ja hän yritti katsoa muualle. Ehkä Sansa oli syönyt jo aiemmin, tai ehkä nainen ei ollut vielä edes ehtinyt syömään -   
  
”Hulluutta”, Tormund mutisi kovaäänisesti. ”Oletko lyönyt pääsi? Vai oletko edes kuunnellut, kun ukko puhuu tyttärestään? Jo pelkkä kuunteleminen – ”   
  
Hän kääntyi kohti Tormundia niin nopeasti, että mies vaikeni kulmiaan kohottaen. ”Ei tänään.”   
  
”Ei tänään?” Tormund sanoi suupielet kohoten ylöspäin. ”Jos olen ymmärtänyt oikein, olet enemmänkin sitä mieltä että ei eilen, ei tänään eikä huomenna. Jos en takuuvarmasti tietäisi että pidät naisista – ”   
  
” _ Tormund _ ”, hän sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän ei ollut vielä syönyt loppuun ja Davos odotti häntä keskustellakseen satuloiden huoltamisesta, mutta hän ei kestänyt nyt yhtään enempää. Tormund katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä ja hän tiesi joutuvansa ennen pitkää selittämään, mutta ei tänään, eikä huomenna. ”Anna olla.”   
  
Tormund nyökkäsi hitaasti. ”Menetkö siskosi luokse?”   
  
”Ei hän ole siskoni”, Jon sanoi ja nielaisi.   
  
”Niin”, Tormund sanoi, otti pitkän huikan oluttuopistaan ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään. ”Sama se minulle. Olen oikeastaan helpottunut, Nietos, olin jo alkanut huolestua.”   
  
Jon avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta ei ollut mitään sanottavaa. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja tajusi että lordi Baelish katsoi häntä huoneen sivulta, ja sitten hän käveli ulos eikä pysähtynyt ennen kuin oli Sansan ovella.   
  
**   
  
”Kuninkaani.”   
  
Hän pysähtyi lumihankeen, ja lumopuu katsoi häntä hämärtyvän metsän keskeltä. Hän ei tiennyt miksi hän tuli tänne yhä. Hänen aaveensa tuntuivat täällä olevan lähempänä kuin muualla. Ne painoivat kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja istuivat hänen viereensä lumihangelle ja joskus hän kuvitteli kuulevansa niiden hengityksen ja tajusi sitten, että se oli valkoinen hurjasusi joka oli äänettömästi tullut hänen vierelleen. Ja hän tiesi että lumopuun silmät olivat sokeat, että kukaan ei katsonut häntä niiden läpi, ja siitä huolimatta hän oli alkanut kävellä jumalmetsään lähes joka ilta, jotta voisi seisoa tässä sen katseen alla.   
  
Mutta tällä kertaa hän ei ollut yksin. Hän huokaisi raskaasti, kääntyi ympäri ja toivoi sitten, että olisi voinut lyödä lordi Baelishin kapean hymyn pois miehen kasvoilta. Hän oli toivonut, että mies lähtisi pian takaisin Laaksoon ja että tämä ei sanoisi sanaakaan palkkioista ja veloista. Petyr Baelish oli kuitenkin täällä yhä. Hän ei vilkuillut Sansan perään niin kuin muut miehet, mutta silti hänen silmänsä tuntuivat aina seuraavan Sansaa. Jon painoi sormensa nyrkkiin ja suoristi ne jälleen, ja lordi Baelishin hymy leventyi hieman.   
  
”Olen pahoillani että seurasin teitä tänne”, Pikkusormi sanoi korostetun ystävällisellä äänellä, ja Jon kuvitteli miten mies käyttäisi samaa ääntä puhuessaan Sansalle, ehkä kohottaisi kätensä Sansan hiuksiin ja hymyilisi juuri tuolla tavalla, ”mutta olette niin kiireinen. Näytti siltä ettemme saa koskaan jutella kaksin.”   
  
”Mistä haluatte puhua?”   
  
”Sallikaa siskonne ratsastaa kanssani Laaksoon.”   
  
”Ei.”   
  
”Ei?” Pikkusormi näytti huvittuneelta. ”Miksi ei? Annatte kutsua itseänne Pohjoisen kuninkaaksi, lordi Nietos. Varmaankaan ette halua, että Eddard Starkin laillinen perijä kävelee jatkuvasti vasallienne silmien alla.”   
  
”Ei tässä ole kyse politiikasta”, Jon kuuli sanovansa, ”en välitä siitä, en piittaa siitä lainkaan. He saavat kutsua minua millä nimellä haluavat. Olen luvannut suojella Sansaa.”   
  
”Suojelkaa sitten häntä lähettämällä hänet Laaksoon”, Pikkusormi sanoi ja otti lumessa askeleen kohti häntä. ”Sinulla on paljon vihollisia, Nietos. Cersei Lannister tulee etelästä ottamaan pääsi ja ne vanhojen tarinoittesi hirviöt pohjoisesta. Sansa on paremmassa turvassa Laaksossa. Tiedät että kukaan ei ole valloittanut linnaani tuhanteen vuoteen. Ja nuori Robin Arryn on hyväsydäminen lapsi. Muutaman vuoden päästä hän ja Sansa menevät naimisiin, ja sitten siskosi on Laakson valtiatar.”   
  
”Ja kun Robin Arryn kuolee, sinä otat hänen paikkansa”, Jon sanoi matalalla äänellä. ”Ja sitten sinulla on sekä Laakso että sen valtiatar.”   
  
”Olette epäluuloinen mies, kuningas Nietos”, lordi Baelish sanoi hymyillen. ”Onneksi sisarenne on teitä viisaampi.”   
  
”Haluan että lähdette täältä, lordi Baelish”, Jon sanoi. ”Haluan että lähdette Talvivaarasta, te ja miehenne, niin pian kuin pystytte.”   
  
Hetken hän luuli, että mies hänen edessään alkaisi nauraa. ”Haluatte että lähden? Kuninkaani – ” Petyr Baelish sanoi kumartaen syvään, ” – ritarini pelastivat Talvivaaran. Mieheni pelastivat sisaresi. Kun me lähdemme, ensimmäinen armeija joka ratsastaa porteillesi tuhoaa sinut. Ja kyllä me lähdemme, mutta emme tänään, ja kun me lähdemme, Sansa Stark lähtee mukanamme.”   
  
Jon avasi suunsa, mutta Pikkusormi ei näyttänyt aikovan enää kuunnella. Mies hymyili hänelle edelleen, kääntyi ympäri ja käveli tasaisin askelin pois polun ylle kaareutuvien puiden ja niiden kannatteleman lumen alta. Kun miehen askeleet olivat vaimentuneet kokonaan, Jon kuuli puiden raskaan keinunnan tuulessa ja oman hengityksensä. Hän kääntyi katsomaan lumopuuta, jonka silmät tuijottivat suoraan häneen.   
  
_ Mitä aiot tehdä _ , se kysyi.   
  
Hän kokeili että miekka oli yhä hänen vyöllään ja lähti kävelemään nopein askelin takaisin linnaan.   
  
**   
  
Sansa istui tulen edessä ja kampasi hiuksiaan. Kun Jon avasi oven ja astui sisään, naisen kädet pysähtyivät ja tämä asetti kamman hitaasti syrjään.   
  
”Pikkusormi haluaa sinut”, Jon kuuli sanovansa.   
  
Sansa katsoi häntä kasvot vakavina ja ilmeettöminä. ”Puhuitko hänen kanssaan?”   
  
”Hän haluaa että ratsastat Laaksoon hänen kanssaan ja menet Robin Arrynin kanssa naimisiin”, Jon sanoi, ja hänen oma äänensä kuulosti kireältä ja hätäiseltä, ja hän veti syvään henkeä mutta se ei auttanut yhtään, ”ja olen varma ettei se ole se mitä hän haluaa. Hän haluaa sinut, Sansa. Näen sen hänen silmistään. Ehkä hän tapattaa serkkusi sitten kun olette naimisissa tai ehkä hän keksii jonkun muun keinon, mutta joka tapauksessa hän haluaa sinut, tavalla tai toisella, hän haluaa sinut ja Laakson – ”   
  
”Hän haluaa minut ja rautavaltaistuimen”, Sansa sanoi.   
  
Jon sulki hitaasti suunsa ja tuijotti naista. ”Mitä?”   
  
”Hän kertoi minulle”, Sansa sanoi hymyillen hädin tuskin näkyvää hymyä, ”pian sen jälkeen kun olimme tulleet tänne. En tiedä miten hän aikoo saada rautavaltaistuimen.”   
  
”Hän ei saa  _ sinua _ ”, Jon sanoi, ”ei ikinä, en ikinä anna hänen – ”   
  
”Tiedän”, Sansa sanoi. ”Tiedän. Anna hänen olla täällä, Jon. Täällä voimme pitää häntä silmällä, ja sitten tiedämme mitä hän aikoo. Kyllä me keksimme jotain.”   
  
”Hän pelasti sinut. Jos hän ei olisi tullut – ”   
  
”Hän myi minut Roose Boltonille”, Sansa sanoi, nousi seisomaan, käveli hänen eteensä ja otti hänen kätensä kämmentensä väliin. ”En ole hänelle mitään velkaa.”   
  
”Tiedän”, Jon sanoi ja antoi katseensa painua Sansan käsiin, ”mutta jos hän ei olisi tullut… jos hän ei olisi tullut, me olisimme kaikki kuolleet ja sinä – ”   
  
”Minäkin olisin kuollut”, Sansa sanoi vahvalla äänellä puristaen hänen kättään lujempaa. ”Lopeta tuo, Jon. Lopeta se. Me olemme nyt täällä.”   
  
”Anna minun suojella sinua.”   
  
Sansa huokaisi syvään ja nosti katseensa hänen silmiinsä. Hän kumartui eteenpäin ja suuteli naista kevyesti poskelle, ja Sansa seisoi liikkumattomana hänen kosketuksensa alla.   
  
”On myöhä”, Sansa sanoi. ”Mennään nukkumaan.”   
  
Hän seisoi paikallaan ja kuvitteli, miten kylmyys hiipi hänen iholleen heti kun Sansa astui kauemmas. Sansa pysähtyi huoneen nurkkaan ja riisui tummanharmaan arkimekkonsa nyörit, ja Jon katsoi kuinka nainen astui hitaasti ulos mekosta ja asetteli sen sitten tuolin selkänojalle, ja hän puristi sormensa nyrkkiin ja avasi ne taas ja mietti korppia, joka jossain kaukana etelässä vei hänen kirjettään Samille.  _ Se ei voi olla totta _ , hän oli kirjoittanut,  _ Sansa on ainoa sisko joka minulla on jäljellä. _ _   
_ _   
_ Ja nyt hän katsoi miten Sansa käveli sängyn luo ja veti peitteet päälleen, ja siitä oli jo monta iltaa kun hän oli suudellut arpia Sansan iholla ja siitä huolimatta hän kuvitteli muistavansa miltä Sansa oli tuoksunut. Ehkä Sam oli väärässä, ehkä Sansa todella oli hänen siskonsa, ja ehkä siksi kaikkien hänen menettämiensä ihmisten aaveet seurasivat häntä jumalmetsässä, ja ehkä siksi paino hänen sisällään tuntui niin raskaalta.   
  
Hän veti syvään henkeä ja ryhtyi riisumaan omia vaatteitaan. Sansa ei katsonut häntä, ja silti hän kuvitteli miten hän seisoisi alasti sängyn vieressä ja naisen silmät kulkisivat hänen ihoaan pitkin. Sansa tietäisi ettei hän koskaan tekisi mitään muuta kuin suojelisi tätä. Sansa tietäisi että voisi tehdä hänelle ihan mitä tahansa, että millään muulla kuin Sansalla ei ollut hänelle enää väliä, että osat olivat nyt toisin päin ja että Sansa ei enää koskaan joutuisi pelkäämään miestä joka tulisi hänen sänkyynsä. Ja Jon irrottaisi kaikki muistot Sansan iholta, jokaisen kosketuksen jota Sansa ei ollut halunnut. Hän painaisi oman suudelmansa jokaisen arven ylle, ja kun hän koskisi Sansaan, siinä ei olisi mitään jäljellä sen edellisen miehen kosketuksesta, ja ennen pitkää Sansa unohtaisi.   
  
_ Luoja _ , hän ajatteli ja hetken melkein toivoi että lumopuun silmät olisivat kuitenkin nähneet hänet, että pimeyden keskellä olisi ollut joku, joka olisi painanut kämmenensä hänen olalleen. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi liian lujaa, kun hän käveli alusvaatteissaan huoneen poikki ja kiipesi Sansan viereen sängylle. Ehkä Sam oli väärässä, ja silti hän makasi kyljellään kasvot kohti Sansaa käännettyinä ja katseli naisen selkää ja toivoi että olisi voinut kietoa kätensä tämän vyötärölle. Hän oli tyhjä mies, tämä oli ainoa asia joka oli jäljellä. Jos Sam oli väärässä, kaikki hänen aaveensa vihaisivat häntä tämän takia, mutta hän oli jo kuollut, hän oli käynyt pimeydessä ja tullut takaisin. Hän tiesi ettei kukaan odottanut häntä siellä.   
  
Hän kosketti kevyesti Sansan hiuksia eikä nainen liikahtanut. Ja hän yritti kuvitella mitä Robb sanoisi hänelle, miten Robb tarttuisi häntä olkapäistä ja iskisi hänet vasten tallin seinää ja löisi häntä, ja miten veri valuisi hänen leualleen ja hän pyytäisi anteeksi uudestaan ja uudestaan. Mutta Robb oli kuollut, kuollut niin kuin kaikki muutkin, eikä kukaan heistä odottaisi häntä pimeydessä.   
  
Hän kumartui eteenpäin suudellakseen Sansan selkää eikä nainen sanonut mitään. Ehkä Sam vastaisi hänen kirjeeseensä, ehkä korppi toisi hänelle vastauksen tai uuden arvauksen, eikä se poistaisi painoa hänen sisältään eikä pysäyttäisi hänen kättään. Vain he kaksi olivat jäljellä. Sansa oli ainoa jota hän kuuntelisi, koska kaikki muut olivat kuolleet, eivätkä kuolleet nähneet heitä.   
  
Hän silitti Sansan hiuksia kunnes nukahti. Kun hän myöhemmin heräsi, ikkunasta tuleva valo oli yhä tummaa. Aave oli tullut kiinni hänen kylkeensä ja hänen kasvonsa olivat kiinni Sansan hiuksissa ja hänen käsivartensa Sansan vyötäröllä.   
  
**   
  
Hän seisoi muurilla ja katseli, miten Sansa puhui palvelijoiden kanssa, antoi ohjeita ja hymyili hädin tuskin kymmenvuotiaalle tytölle, joka pudotti pyykkikorin maahan. Kun Sansa oli palannut palvelijoiden kanssa sisälle linnaan, hän veti syvään henkeä, nojasi vuosisatoja sitten paikalleen tuotuihin kiviin ja nosti katseensa pihamaalta ylös muurien yli ja kohti etelää. Lumi oli peittänyt nummet, metsät ja kylät. Ehkä hän odotti korppia, vaikka kyllähän hän tiesi ettei se tulisi vielä pitkään aikaan, ja ettei se muuttaisi mitään.   
  
Hän tiesi kyllä väistävänsä Tormundin katseita ja vaihtavansa suuntaa, kun sir Davos käveli häntä kohti. Toisinaan hän pakottautui puhumaan heidän kanssaan kaikista niistä asioista. He odottivat sotaa ja siksi heidän piti puhua lordeista joiden vaakunoiden värejä hän ei enää muistanut, korpeista joita lähetettiin ja korpeista jotka eivät palanneet, vallihaudoista ja muurien korkeudesta, satuloista ja miekoista ja keihäistä, ja kaurasta ja leivästä ja kuivatusta lihasta, neuloista joilla miehet ommeltaisiin kasaan taistelun jälkeen ja yrteistä joilla heidät yritettäisiin rauhoittaa niin etteivät he huutaisi ääneen. Hän kuunteli heitä ja puhui heidän kanssaan ja koko ajan hän olisi halunnut olla Sansan luona.   
  
Davos yritti puhua hänelle myös avioliitosta, Tormund oli jo luovuttanut ja hymähteli raskaasti oluttuoppiensa takaa. Hän torjui vasallien tyttäret ja sisaret ja pojantyttäret yksi kerrallaan ja ihmetteli, kuinka paljon heitä oikein oli, kuinka paljon oli naisia joiden joku halusi menevän hänen kanssaan naimisiin. Davos katsoi häntä otsa rypyssä ja synkkä hiljaisuus silmissään. Muutaman kerran mies yritti ottaa Sansan avioliiton puheeksi, mutta viimeisellä kerralla Jon löi nyrkkinsä pöytään ja nousi niin nopeasti ylös että kaatoi oluensa Davosin syliin, ja sen jälkeen Davos ei enää kysynyt.   
  
Muutaman kerran Jon luuli, että lordi Baelish oli taas seurannut häntä jumalmetsään, tai pysäyttänyt hänet tallin ovelle tai löytänyt hänet yksin keittiöstä, mutta joka kerta se oli joku muu. Hän näki Pikkusormen kyllä usein, mutta aina heidän välissään oli muita ihmisiä ja aina hän itse käänsi katseensa saman tien muualle. Hän pitäisi Pikkusormen linnassa jos se oli Sansan toive, mutta hän ei aikonut puhua miehelle enää. Hän pelkäsi että puristaisi sormensa miehen kaulalle seuraavalla kerralla, kun tämä lausuisi Sansan nimen.   
  
Kun Talvivaaraan saapui lisää miehiä, hän kertoi palvelijalle ettei enää tarvinnut huonettaan. Hän tunsi kyllä miehen tuijotuksen mutta ei välittänyt. Kaikki tiesivät jo, että hän nukkui Sansan huoneessa. Kaikki tiesivät, eikä sillä ollut hänelle mitään merkitystä. Lumopuu tuijotti häntä edelleen terävästi sokeilla silmillään, ja sillä oli enemmän väliä kuin kaikkien ihmisten katseilla. Välillä hänestä tuntui, että lumopuun tuijotus tuli hänen sisältään, ja että Aaveen tuijotus tuli hänen sisältään, että kun hurjasusi seurasi häntä vaiti, sen punaiset silmät kysyivät  _ mitä minä oikein teen, mitä minä oikein teen. _   
  
Joka ilta hän palasi Sansan luokse, ja joka ilta Sansa oli huoneessa jo ennen häntä, istui tulen ääressä ja ompeli jotain tai vain katsoi liekkejä, tai kampasi hiuksiaan tai luki. Välillä Sansa nousi tervehtimään häntä ja välillä hän itse käveli naisen luo ja istuutui tuolille tämän viereen, ja he katsoivat tulta ja ehkä puhuivat tai ehkä olivat hiljaa. Jossain vaiheessa hän huomasi tulevansa Sansan luo joka ilta hieman aikaisemmin, niin että ikkunasta tuleva valo ei ollut vielä edes kunnolla hämärtynyt, tai niin että oli vielä aivan kirkasta ja Sansan hiukset hehkuivat punaisina ja huulet olivat yhtä punaiset, ja hän yritti pitää katseensa naisen silmissä eikä pystynyt siihen.   
  
Ja yöllä kun he makasivat vierekkäin sängyllä ja odottivat unta, hän silitti Sansan hiuksia tai ehkä suuteli naisen selkää ohuen mekon läpi. Joskus Sansa tarttui hänen käteensä ja veti sen vyötärönsä yli ja piteli hänen sormiaan, ja hän pidätti hengitystään ja tunsi sydämenlyönnit rinnassaan ja varmasti Sansakin tunsi ne selkäänsä vasten, ja he makasivat sylikkäin kunnes nukahtivat.   
  
**   
  
Hän heräsi kummalliseen uneen, jossa nainen suuteli hänen sormiaan ja hänen kasvonsa olivat hautautuneet punaisten hiusten sekaan, eikä hän ymmärtänyt mitään, koska hän oli laskenut tämän naisen kylmänä ja elottomana itse rakentamansa rovion päälle ja sytyttänyt sen lumopuun edessä palaamaan, ja hänen sydämensä oli tuntunut siltä että se jäisi jäähän ikuisiksi ajoiksi. Ja nyt hän veti terävästi henkeä ja tajusi makaavansa turkkien keskellä lämpimässä sängyssä, ja nainen suuteli hänen sormiaan uudestaan.   
  
”Sansa”, hän huokaisi naisen hiuksiin ja Sansa painoi kevyen suudelman hänen kämmenselälleen.   
  
”Anteeksi.” Sansan ääni oli karhea ja hiljainen, ja hän painoi kasvonsa takaisin naisen hiuksiin ja hengitti sisään tämän lämpöä. ”Minun ei olisi pitänyt herättää sinua. Näin unta ja… sitten tajusin että sinä olet siinä, että tämä on sinun kätesi.”   
  
”Mistä näit unta?” hän kysyi, ja kun Sansa jännittyi hänen sylissään, hän tiesi heti. Hän yritti vetää Sansan lähemmäksi itseään mutta he olivat jo aivan sylikkäin. Ja kun Sansa liikahti hänen lantiotaan vasten, hän veti terävästi henkeä, ja Sansa puristi hänen kättään lujempaa ja hän antoi hengityksensä purkautua hitaasti ulos. Hän haistoi Sansan tuoksun ja tunsi tämän selän lämmön rintaansa vasten ja oli aivan hiljaista, ulkona satoi lunta ja linna nukkui ja Ramsay Bolton nukkui jossain syvällä lumen alla.   
  
”Hän on kuollut”, hän sanoi niin hiljaa kuin pystyi, ”hän on kuollut ja minä olen tässä.”   
  
”Tiedän”, Sansa sanoi, ja hän yritti päästä lähemmäs naista siitä huolimatta, että Sansa varmasti tunsi jo hänen sydämenlyöntinsä selässään, ja kaiken muunkin. Hän suuteli kömpelösti naisen niskaa, ja Sansa huokaisi syvään. ”Jon.  _ Jon. _ ”   
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi silmät kiinni, ja Sansa liikutti hänen kättään niin vähän ettei hän tajunnut ensin. Sitten pehmeän ihon lämpö huokui kankaan läpi hänen kämmentään vasten ja hän tiesi pidättävänsä hengitystään, ja Sansa painoi hänen kämmentään rintaansa vasten ja piti sen siinä. Ja kun hän lopulta liikutti varovasti peukaloaan, Sansa huokaisi hädin tuskin kuuluvasti ja veti kätensä pois, ja hänen kätensä jäi.   
  
Hän odotti vähän aikaa. Hän tunsi Sansan hengityksen kätensä alla, ja tunsi miten Sansan jännitys suli pikkuhiljaa. Ja vaikka hän tiesi että heidän välissään oli kangas, silti hän puri hampaansa alahuuleensa ja painoi kasvonsa Sansan hiuksiin ja yritti siirtyä vähän kauemmas naisesta mutta Sansa seurasi häntä. Ja Ramsay hymyili hänelle, jostain sieltä kaiken lumen ja jään ja menneiden viikkojen takaa Ramsay Bolton hymyili hänelle, ja hän käänsi selkänsä miehelle ja antoi sormiensa silittää Sansan rintaa.   
  
Puuvilla tuntui karhealta hänen kättään vastaan, Sansan hengitys sai hänen oman sydämensä hakkaamaan lujempaa, hän halusi olla varovainen ja hellä ja hidas mutta hänen sormensa olivat kömpelöt ja kylmät, ja silti Sansa pysyi hänen sylissään. Sansan paino lepäsi hänen lantiotaan vasten ja oli vaikeaa hengittää, oli vaikeaa olla paikallaan, mutta vain tällä oli väliä, vain Sansan hengityksellä hänen kätensä alla oli väliä.   
  
Ja sitten Sansa nosti kätensä mekkonsa nyörille ja avasi ne, ja hän odotti hiljaa kun nainen kohottautui istumaan. Hän kuvitteli että Sansa asettelisi mekkonsa lantionsa ympärille, samalla tavalla kun viimeksi, ja hän suutelisi arpia jotka kulkivat naisen selällä ja joita hän ei ollut vielä edes nähnyt, ja ehkä Sansa kääntyisi ympäri ja hän suutelisi arpea olkapäällä ja vatsalla ja arpea joka kulki oikean rinnan yli. Mutta Sansa hengittikin syvään ja veti sitten mekon päänsä yli pois, ja Jon tajusi että hän makasi sängyssä naisen vieressä ja että oli melkein pimeää ja silti se kaikki oli hänen edessään, kaikki se iho, kartta joka piirtyi haalistuvista arvista, rinnat ja vatsa ja tumma kolmio Sansan jalkojen välissä.   
  
”Haluan hänet pois”, Sansa sanoi, ”haluan hänet pois iholtani.  _ Jon. _ ”   
  
Sansa laskeutui taas hänen viereensä sängylle, ja hän katsoi koska ei voinut olla katsomatta. Hän katsoi vaaleaa selkää ja arpia jotka kulkivat lapaluiden poikki ja päättyivät juuri ennen niskaa, hän katsoi hiuksia jotka valuivat sängylle heidän väliinsä ja omia käsiään. Sansa värähti kun hän painoi sormensa tämän niskaan, ja hän odotti hetken ja Sansa kuiskasi hänen nimensä uudestaan. Hänen sormensa kulkivat selkärankaa pitkin alas niin hitaasti että hän ei tiennyt että pystyisi siihen, ja sitten alaselän kaarteessa hän hidasti ja veti syvään henkeä ja asetti kämmenensä Sansan vyötärön päälle, ja hän tunsi hengityksen kätensä alla ja silitti alemmas, antoi kätensä kulkea lantion kaarretta pitkin ja katseensa seurata sitä, ja varmasti Sansa tiesi että hän tuijotti.  _ Sinä olet vain mies _ , Sansa oli sanonut, ja ehkä hän olikin, ehkä hän oli vaikka oli tullut pimeydestä takaisin vähempänä kuin oli mennyt sinne.   
  
Hän painoi suunsa ensimmäiselle Sansan niskassa alkavista arvista. Hän tunsi Sansan pidättävän hengitystään, liikahti lähemmäs niin varovaisesti kuin pystyi ja vei toisen kätensä Sansan hartioiden yli, silitti lihaksia ihon alla ja sitten painoi hitaasti kätensä rintaa vasten. Hengitys purkautui Sansan keuhkoista äänellä joka muistutti nyyhkäisyä, mutta silti nainen tarttui hänen käteensä ja piti sen paikallaan ja lausui hänen nimensä, ja hän mietti miten järjettömän hyvältä lämmin iho tuntui ja miten pitkä aika siitä oli, ikuisuus ja enemmän. Ja hän suuteli kaikkia arpia joihin ylettyi ja kosketti toisia, ja Sansa ei sanonut mitään kun hän liikahti lähemmäs ja asetti punaiset hiukset syrjään ja suuteli lämmintä ihoa heti korvan takana, ja kaulaa johon se toinen mies ei ollut piirtänyt yhtään arpea, ja hän painoi kätensä varovasti Sansan vatsaa vasten ja veti henkeä yhteen puristettujen hampaiden välistä kun Sansa oli taas aivan hänen sylissään.   
  
Ja hänen kätensä liukui alemmas ja pysähtyi vasta kun sormet osuivat karheisiin karvoihin. Sansa veti syvään henkeä ja painoi oman kätensä hänen kätensä päälle, ja sydän hakkasi hänen korvissaan.   
  
”Haluan hänet pois”, Sansa kuiskasi katsomatta häneen ja vei hänen kätensä alemmas, ja hän nielaisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, vaikka hänen kasvonsa olivat naisen hiuksissa.   
  
Hän halusi sanoa jotain mutta onnistui saamaan aikaan vain matalan voihkaisun, ja Sansa etsi hänen kasvonsa kääntämättä päätään ja silitti vähän kömpelösti hänen poskeaan. Ja hän pidätti hengitystään, ja Sansa levitti polviaan aivan vähän, juuri tarpeeksi, ja hänen sanansa eivät ehkä toimineet mutta sormet muistivat. Sansa hengitti lyhyin tasaisin vedoin hänen sylissään ja hän suuteli naisen hiuksia uudestaan ja uudestaan ja silitti tätä sieltä alhaalta, ja hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi ja hänen olkapäätään alkoi kivistää mutta sillä ei ollut väliä. Millään muulla ei ollut väliä kuin hänen kädellään Sansan jalkojen välissä, ja jos hän vain saisi sen tuntumaan hyvältä, ehkä Sansa unohtaisi ne toiset kädet.   
  
Ja hän kuunteli kuinka Sansan hengitys muuttui raskaammaksi ja suuteli kaikkea mihin ylettyi, viimeisiä selkänikamia niskassa ja lapaluita ja olkapäitä ja kaulaa ja korvia. Sansa nojasi hänen kättään vasten ja hän halusi niin kovasti että Sansa tulisi, ja ehkä sitten unet olisivat ohi, ehkä sitten Ramsay Boltonin hymy katoaisi. Ja välillä hän tajusi unohtaneensa Ramsayn hetkeksi, ja kaikki mitä oli jäljellä oli kosteus hänen sormiensa ympärillä ja Sansan hengitys ja punaiset hiukset hänen kasvoillaan ja paljas iho hänen sylissään, ja ajatus siitä miten hän painaisi sormensa Sansan lantiolle ja vetäisi sen lähemmäs, hänen ei tarvitsisi riisua housujaan, hänen ei tarvitsisi edes koskea itseään ja silti hän tulisi melkein heti. Mutta hän ei tullut, Sansa ei tullut, ennen pitkää Sansan hengitys alkoi hidastua ja lopulta nainen pysäytti hänen kätensä omallaan.   
  
”Jon”, Sansa hengähti, ja hän veti hitaasti kätensä pois ja pyyhki sen peitteisiin. Sansa kääntyi selälleen ja katsoi häntä, ja hän puristi suunsa kiinni ja yritti pitää katseensa Sansan silmissä.   
  
Ja sitten Sansa sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi syvään, ja hän kohottautui painamaan hitaan suudelman naisen otsalle. Ja yö jatkui, pimeä valo kurotti ikkunasta sängylle ja hän erotti hädin tuskin Sansan hiusten värin, ja hän kuunteli Sansan hengitystä ja sitten omaansa, ja sitten hän tajusi että valo oli muuttunut valkoiseksi ja että oli aamu.   
  
**   
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoi.   
  
Sansa liikahti hänen edessään, mutta hän jatkoi naisen hiusten letittämistä ja hänen kätensä tärisivät vain vähän. ”Mistä?”   
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”   
  
Sansa kääntyi hitaasti ympäri, ja Jon yritti pitää kiinni palmikon päistä, mutta Sansa otti ne häneltä ja kietoi ne sitten ohuella narulla yhteen. Hän aikoi astua kauemmas, mutta Sansa asetti kätensä hänen rintakehäänsä vasten. Naisen käsi oli lämmin eikä hän ollut vielä pukeutunut, hänellä ei ollut päällyspaitaansa eikä nahkaista tunikaansa vaan pelkkä aluspaita, ja hän tunsi jokaisen sormen selvästi ohuen kankaan läpi. Hän käänsi kasvonsa pois, ja Sansa painoi toisen kätensä hänen leualleen ja käänsi sen takaisin kohti itseään.   
  
”Älä pyydä anteeksi”, Sansa sanoi hiljaisella mutta vakaalla äänellä. Sansan sormet pitelivät edelleen hänen leukaansa ja silmät tuijottivat häntä kapeina ja tarkkaavaisina, ja kun hän avasi suunsa, Sansan kulmakarvat kohosivat aavistuksen verran.   
  
”Hyvä on,” hän sanoi äänellä, joka jäi käheäksi ja matalakasi.   
  
”Hyvä”, Sansa sanoi ja päästi irti hänen leuastaan. ”Älä ikinä pyydä anteeksi minulta ellet tee jotain väärin.”   
  
Hän otti askeleen taaksepäin. Sansa seisoi paikoillaan ja katsoi edelleen häntä, ja hän pukeutui hitaasti, nyöritti housunsa, veti tunikan päänsä yli ja saappaat jalkaansa, ja lopulta kiinnitti viitan olkapäilleen ja vyön lantiolleen, ja miekka kolahti saappaiden solkia vasten. Kun hän taas vilkaisi Sansaa, nainen katseli häntä yhä, ja hän käänsi katseensa pois ja käveli ulos huoneesta.   
  
**   
  
Hän näki heidät puhumassa pihamaalla. Oli jo melkein ilta, hämärä oli laskeutumassa ja kirje oli yhä hänen kädessään, eikä hän tiennyt mitä tekisi sille. Davos olisi halunnut lukea sen ja keskustella siitä, pohtia mitä se merkitsi, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä, pitäisikö heidän kertoa lordeilleen vai olla hiljaa, olisiko joku jolta asian voisi tarkistaa, ja Tormund olisi nostellut kulmakarvojaan ja kysynyt miksi helvetissä he nostivat moisen mekkalan niin turhasta asiasta. Ja hänen omat kätensä tärisivät kun hän piteli kirjettä, ja silloin hän näki Sansan ja Pikkusormen.   
  
Hän pysähtyi saman tien. Uutta lunta oli taas satanut pihamaalle, jonka hangen sadat ihmiset kävelivät joka päivä matalaksi, ja hän seisoi siinä ja veti syvään henkeä ja katsoi, miten Pikkusormi astui askeleen lähemmäs Sansaa. He seisoivat varjoissa ja siitä huolimatta Sansan punaiset hiukset erottuivat selvästi, ja Sansa oli vetänyt viitan liepeet eteensä kuin olisi palellut. Kun Pikkusormi kohotti kätensä ja asetti sen Sansan poskea vasten, Sansa ei liikahtanutkaan.   
  
Jon halusi huutaa, mutta ääni juuttui hänen sisälleen. Hänen sormensa yrittivät tarttua miekkaan, mutta kirje oli yhä hänen kädessään, ja Pikkusormi kumartui lähemmäs Sansaa ja hymyili, ja hän halusi tarttua miestä viitasta kiinni ja vetää tämän kauemmas, tönäistä kiviseinää vasten ja sitten lyödä. Hän otti askeleen eteenpäin, ja silloin Sansa veti kasvonsa pois Pikkusormen käden alta ja sanoi jotain, ja mies vilkaisi kättään joka piteli nyt pelkkää ilmaa.   
  
”Teet virheen”, Pikkusormi sanoi mutta laski kätensä, ja Sansa kääntyi ympäri ja näki Jonin.   
  
”Lordi Baelish”, Jon kuuli huutavansa, ja kirje oli yhä hänen kädessään vaikka siinä olisi pitänyt olla miekka. Hän lähettäisi Pikkusormen pois Talvivaarasta, pois koko Pohjoisesta, aivan sama mikä armeija heitä tulisi noutamaan, hän ei tahtonut enää koskaan nähdä Pikkusormen kasvoja.   
  
”Pohjoisen kuningas”, Pikkusormi sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, mutta hymyssä oli jotain kireää.   
  
” _ Jon”,  _ Sansa sanoi, ja hän tajusi että nainen ojensi kättään hänelle. Hän ojensi oman kätensä kohti Sansaa, ja Sansa otti kirjeen hänen sormistaan ja käveli pois. Sansan hiuksissa oli yhä palmikko, jonka Jon oli tehnyt aamulla, ja hän katsoi kuinka Sansa astui oviaukosta sisälle ja katosi käytävän hämärään, ja vasta sitten hän kääntyi takaisin kohti Pikkusormea.   
  
Myös Pikkusormi tuijotti ovea, jonne Sansa oli kadonnut.   
  
”Aiotko tappaa minut, Nietos?” lordi Baelish kysyi, ja Jon tajusi puristaneensa sormensa miekan kahvan ympärille. ”Se olisi todella huonoa politiikkaa.”   
  
Jon veti hitaasti kätensä pois miekan luota. ”Mitä sanoit hänelle?”   
  
”Voi”, Pikkusormi sanoi, ja miehen suu hymyili yhä vaikka silmät olivat kylmät, ”etköhän tiedä sen. Ja tiedät myös mitä hän sanoi minulle.”   
  
”Et koskaan saa häntä”, Jon sanoi ja tarkoitti sitä,  _ et ennen kuin olen kuollut ja pysyn kuolleena, et ennen kuin makaan yhtä syvällä lumen ja jään alla kuin Ramsay Bolton. _ _   
_ _   
_ ”Entä sinä?”   
  
Hän veti päätään taaksepäin ja painoi suunsa kiinni. Pikkusormi nuolaisi huuliaan tuijottaen häntä silmät kapeina.   
  
”Näen miten katsot häntä”, mies sanoi. ”Et sinä halua pitää häntä turvassa. Haluat pitää hänet itselläsi.” Jon avasi suunsa, mutta Pikkusormi astui askeleen lähemmäs häntä ja kohotti kulmiaan, ja hän painoi suunsa takaisin kiinni ilman yhtään sanaa. ”Eikö niin?  Etkö sen takia aja minut pois? Lähetät pois vahvimman liittolaisesi, jotta saisit rauhassa nukkua siskosi sängyssä.”   
  
”Ei hän ole siskoni”, Jon sanoi, ja Pikkusormen suu vääntyi leveään hymyyn.   
  
”Ja siinä on vastauksesi”, mies sanoi ja käveli hänen ohitseen. Hän kääntyi ympäri suu avattuna, mutta Pikkusormi käveli vakain askelin pihamaan poikki vilkaisematta taakseen. Kun mies oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Aave tuli varjoista hänen luokseen ja asettautui hänen vierelleen, ja hän painoi kätensä hurjasuden turkkiin. Lumi satoi hiljaa jalanjälkien päälle, eikä Jon vieläkään tiennyt mitä oli aikonut sanoa.   
  
_ Olen pahoillani, Jon _ , Sam oli kirjoittanut hänelle,  __ olen pahoillani mutta uskon että se on totta , ja hän oli tuijottanut kirjettä käsissään ja sitten lopulta tajunnut hymyilevänsä.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yksi osa enää jäljellä!


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa ojensi kirjeen hänelle, ja hän taitteli sen auki vaikka tiesi jo mitä Sam kirjoitti. Hän oli lukenut kirjeen kahdesti. Ja lumi oli satanut hänen päälleen, hänen kätensä olivat puristuneet nyrkkiin ja auenneet taas, Aave oli odottanut hänen vieressään ja mikään ei ollut muuttunut.  
  
Nyt hän asetti kirjeen huolellisesti syrjään. Sansa katsoi hänen käsiään ja sitten hänen kasvojaan, ja hän avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudelleen.  
  
”Uskotko siihen?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Sansan silmät eivät väistäneet hänen kasvoiltaan, ja hän katsoi suoraan takaisin. Sansan kasvot olivat vakavat ja huulet olivat puristuneet yhteen, ja hänellä oli kummallinen tunne, että Sansa pystyisi katsomaan mitä tahansa yhtä vakaalla katseella. Hän kuvitteli Sansan seisomassa kalterien toisella puolella ja katsomassa, kuinka Ramsayn koirat repivät miehen kasvoja irti.  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä naimisiin”, hän sanoi ja odotti jotain, ehkä järkytystä, epäuskoa, suuttumusta, mutta Sansan silmät kaventuivat vain vähän ja tämä veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Jon – ”  
  
”Kerro minulle”, Jon kuuli sanovansa, ”kerro haluatko naida jonkun vasalleistani, tai jonkun veljen tai pojan tai pojanpojan. Jos haluat jonkun heistä, sallin sen. Mutta jos et ota heistä ketään, sinun pitää ottaa minut.”  
  
”En halua ketään heistä”, Sansa sanoi vakaalla äänellä.  
  
”Ota sitten minut”, Jon sanoi. ”Sillä tavalla voin suojella sinua. Sillä tavalla voin pitää sinut turvassa.”  
  
Sansa pudisteli hitaasti päätään, ja Jon käveli naisen luokse. Varmasti tämän olisi voinut tehdä jotenkin paremmin mutta hänellä ei ollut aikaa, hän ei seisoisi sivussa katsomassa, kun Sansa naisi jonkin tuntemattoman miehen ja katoaisi taas häneltä, eikä hän kävelisi linnansa muureilla miettimässä, kuinka se mies pitelisi Sansaa sylissään.  
  
Hän painoi kätensä Sansan kasvoille eikä Sansa vetäytynyt kauemmas, tuijotti vain häntä edelleen. ”He haluavat että menen naimisiin jonkun kanssa. He haluavat että sinä menet naimisiin. Tämä on paras ratkaisu, _ainoa_ ratkaisu.”  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi hiljaa, ”kaksi kirjettä etelästä eivät vakuuta heitä. He ajattelevat yhä että olet Ned Starkin avioton poika ja minun – ”  
  
”En välitä.” Hän silitti Sansan poskia ja yritti pitää katseensa naisen silmissä mutta se oli vaikeaa.  
  
”Sinun on pakko”, Sansa sanoi. ”Olet kuningas.”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. ”En välitä heistä. Mutta jos sinä…”  
  
Sansa painoi kämmenensä hänen rintakehälleen ja hän antoi kättensä pudota pois naisen kasvojen ympäriltä. _Ota minut_ , hän halusi sanoa, _ota minut ja pidän huolen siitä ettei kukaan muu koske sinuun enää ikinä. Ota minut ja suojelen sinua._ Hän tunsi oman hengityksensä naisen kättä vasten ja odotti, ja lopulta Sansa veti syvään henkeä.  
  
”Puhu heille”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon tunsi miten varjot huoneessa muuttuivat pitemmiksi ja liukuivat heidän päälleen, ja Aave katsoi heitä oven läheltä, ja kaikki ne ihmiset joita hän oli ennen rakastanut, mutta hän oli unohtanut heidän kasvonsa ja vain Sansa oli jäljellä. ”Heidän pitää uskoa sinua. Ja sitten otan sinut.”  
  
Hän huokaisi syvään ja tajusi vasta silloin pidättäneensä hengitystään. Sansa katseli häntä käsi yhä hänen rinnallaan, ja hän painoi oman kämmenensä Sansan käden päälle. Sansa katsoi häntä vakavana ja hän tiesi hymyilevänsä mutta ei voinut sille mitään. Tietenkään Sansa ei ollut toivonut tätä, Sansa ei ollut haaveillut hänestä, hän muisti kyllä etäisesti pienen, punatukkaisen tytön, joka oli haaveillut prinsseistä ja ritareista ja suurista häistä. Mutta siitä oli pitkä aika ja talvi oli tullut. Hän puristi varovasti Sansan sormia ja ehkä, ehkä jos hän antaisi Sansalle kaiken mitä hänellä oli -  
  
Sansa hymyili hänelle ja veti sitten kätensä pois. Hän seisoi paikallaan ja katsoi, kuinka Sansa käveli tulen eteen ja kumartui katsomaan liekkeihin, jotka värjäsivät punaiset hiukset entistä punaisemmiksi. Heidät vihittäisiin lumopuun edessä. Ehkä puu tuijottaisi heitä tai ehkä se kääntäisi katseensa, hän ei välittäisi, hän ei piittaisi niin kauan kun Sansa seisoisi hänen edessään ja vannoisi ottavansa hänet. Ja hän astuisi eteenpäin lumessa ja painaisi suudelman Sansan otsalle, ja kaikki aaveet olisivat aivan hiljaa. Kuu hohtaisi valkoisella lumella eikä metsässä olisi ketään muuta, vain he kaksi, ja Sansa painaisi kätensä hänen kättään vasten, ja hän vetäisi naisen lähelleen ja he kävelisivät rinnakkain lumista polkua pitkin takaisin linnaan. Ja ehkä he olisivat tässä samassa huoneessa, tuli palaisi takassa niin kuin kaikkina näinä iltoina, hän painaisi oven kiinni ja Sansa kääntyisi ympäri ja katsoisi häntä ja – ”  
  
”Jon.”  
  
Hän räpäytti silmiään. Sansa seisoi hänen edessään. Nainen näytti väsyneeltä, ja hän toivoi että olisi voinut vain ottaa askeleen eteenpäin ja suudella rypyt pois naisen otsalta ja tummat varjot silmien alta.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa toisti nyt raskaammalla äänellä, ”tiedäthän että… että sinun ei tarvitse tehdä sitä.”  
  
”Tehdä mitä?”  
  
”Naida minua”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon veti syvään henkeä. ”Tiedän että haluat suojella minua, mutta ei se ole ainoa tapa. Voisimme olla niin kuin tähän asti. Ja sitten jonain päivänä, kun pidät jostain tytöstä jonka joku lordeista tuo eteesi, olisit vapaa ottamaan – ”  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi ja näki, miten Sansan rintakehä laski huokauksen mukana. ”En halua ketään muuta.”  
  
”Ehkä jonain päivänä – ” Sansa aloitti, mutta hän pudisteli päätään ja Sansa huokaisi. ”Hyvä on. _Hyvä on._ Haluatko… mennä nukkumaan?”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi. Sansa kääntyi selin häneen ja avasi palmikkonsa, ja hän katsoi miten hiukset valuivat naisen selälle. Hän veti oman tunikansa päänsä yli ja asetti sen tuolin päälle, ja sitten hänen sormensa pysähtyivät paidan suuaukolle, koska Sansa irrotti tummanharmaan mekkonsa nyörejä.  
  
”Anna minun tehdä tuo.”  
  
Sansan kädet pysähtyivät. ”Miksi?”  
  
Jon veti syvään henkeä ja odotti että Sansa kääntyisi katsomaan häntä, ehkä kävelisi hänen luokseen ja tuijottaisi suoraan häneen vakavilla sinisillä silmillään, ja hänen olisi pakko etsiä vastausta jota ei ollut. Takkatulen valossa hän näki kirjeen pöydänkulmalla, ja hän tiesi että tulevina päivinä hän seisoisi Davoksen ja vasalliensa edessä ja toistaisi kerta toisensa jälkeen, että se muutti kaiken, kaukaa etelästä tullut kirje muutti kaiken, ja varmasti he näkisivät hänen lävitseen.  
  
Sansa ei kuitenkaan katsonut häntä, ja hän otti muutaman askeleen naisen luokse ja pysähtyi tämän selän taakse. Sansa seisoi liikkumattomana, kun hän avasi nyörit ja auttoi sitten mekon pois naisen yltä. Hänen sormensa hipaisivat Sansan ihoa ja hän puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen, ja sydämenlyönnit kaikuivat hänen korvissaan. Hän silitti Sansan hiuksia ja Sansan pää kallistui sivulle hänen kosketuksensa alla, ja sitten hänen sormensa liukuivat hitaasti alemmas Sansan kaulaa pitkin, ja hän kumartui suutelemaan olkapäätä ohuen puuvillan vieressä ja Sansa huokaisi hiljaa. Ja kun Sansa lausui hänen nimensä, hänen kätensä pysähtyivät naisen käsivarsille.  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Näytä minulle”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi, ja Aave otti askeleen lähemmäs heitä seinän vierestä.  
  
”Arvet”, Sansa sanoi, ja hän irrotti otteensa naisesta ja astui askeleen taaksepäin. ”Olet nähnyt minun. Näytä minulle omasi.”  
  
”Sansa – ”  
  
”Jon.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa vastalauseeseen, mutta Sansa kääntyi katsomaan häntä ja veri kohisi hänen korvissaan, ja hän melkein tunsi ne sormiensa alla, arvet jotka kiemurtelivat Sansan iholla. Hän oli silittänyt niitä ja suudellut niitä ja nähnyt ne kaikki, oli ollut melkein pimeää mutta Sansa oli antanut hänen katsoa ja hän oli yrittänyt suudella ne pois yksi kerrallaan. Hän oli käskenyt haudata Ramsay Boltonin kappaleet kauas linnasta ja kauas Sansasta ja sitten hän oli yrittänyt suudella arvet pois, ja nyt hänen kätensä tärisivät, kun hän veti hitaasti paidan päänsä yli. Sansa käveli sängyn luo ja istui alas, ja hän avasi housujensa nyörit kömpelöillä sormillaan ja veti ne sitten pois, ja sitten ohuen aluspaitansa, ja sitten hän nosti omat kätensä rintakehälleen. Hän kuvitteli muistavansa, kuka oli tehnyt minkä arven, mutta ehkä se oli kuvittelua, ehkä hän oli jo unohtanut. Ja kuitenkin hänen sormensa painuivat sen yhden päälle, ja hän muisti miten Olly oli katsonut häntä ja sitten iskenyt puukon hänen -  
  
Sansa nousi seisomaan, ja Jon avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta ei ollut mitään sanottavaa. Hän oli yrittänyt selittää Ollylle. Hän oli yrittänyt kertoa että se oli oikea ratkaisu, ainoa ratkaisu, hän oli todella uskonut niin. Hän oli tiennyt että he vihaisivat häntä, mutta puukot rinnassa, valkoinen humina korvissa kun hän kaatui lumeen, niitä hän ei ollut kuvitellut. Ja nyt Sansa veti hänen kätensä hitaasti pois ja painoi omansa sen paikalle, ja naisen käsi oli paljon lämpimämpi kuin hänen, ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja tunsi miten sydän löi hänen sisällään.  
  
_Millainen jumala tekee tällaista,_ hän oli kerran kysynyt.  
  
Ja nyt hän oli taas Talvivaarassa, ja he kutsuivat häntä kuninkaaksi, ja Sansa liikutti varovasti sormiaan hänen arpiensa päällä. Ehkä se oli jumalten pilaa. Ehkä jumalat joihin hän ei uskonut ottivat häneltä ensin kaiken ja sitten asettivat naisen lämpimät kädet hänen iholleen, naisen jota hän voisi suojella kaikelta. Hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja odotti, ja ilma hänen ihollaan oli kylmää mutta Sansan kosketus lämmin, ja sormet kulkivat hänen rinnallaan. Muutaman kerran hän veti terävästi henkeä ja silloin Sansan kädet katosivat mutta tulivat pian takaisin, ja hän tiesi että Sansa tunsi hänen sydämensä. Ehkä Sansa näki kaiken hänestä, senkin mitä hän ei itse nähnyt, ja silti lopulta Sansan toinen käsi pysähtyi hänen poskelleen ja hän avasi hitaasti silmänsä.  
  
”Mennään nukkumaan”, Sansa sanoi hiljaa.  
  
Hän aikoi laittaa paidan takaisin päälleen, mutta Sansan käsi pysäytti hänet. He makasivat vierekkäin sängyllä ja sitten sylikkäin, ja hän painoi kasvonsa Sansan hiuksiin ja paljaan ihonsa naisen selkää vasten. Kun hän aamulla heräsi, hän makasi kyljellään sängyllä, ja Sansan käsivarsi kulki hänen ylitseen ja kämmen lepäsi hänen rintakehällään sillä kohdalla, josta puukko oli mennyt ihon läpi sydämeen.  
  
**  
  
”Kuninkaani”, sir Davos sanoi katsoen häntä otsa rypyssä, ”ymmärrän toiveenne, mutta – ”  
  
Hän pudisti päätään, ja Davos suoristi selkänsä ja painoi suunsa kiinni. ”Et voi ymmärtää. Minulla ei ole mitään muuta jäljellä, ei yhtään mitään.”  
  
”Teillä on Pohjoinen”, Davos sanoi, ja nyt miehen ääni kuulosti jotenkin kireältä, melkein hätäiseltä. Tormund kohotti kulmiaan ja oluttuoppiaan Davosin vieressä.  
  
”Sen ei olisi pitänyt kuulua minulle”, Jon sanoi, ja Tormund pärskähti olueensa, mutta hän ei välittänyt siitä. _Puhu heille_ , Sansa oli sanonut, ja hän puhuisi, ja heidän olisi pakko kuunnella. ”Tämä kaikki kuului Robbille. He kutsuvat minua kuninkaaksi koska heillä ei ole ketään muuta, ja teen parhaani, minä… sir Davos, tiedät että teen parhaani. Mutta perheeni on kuollut ja veljeni tappoivat minut, ja hän on ainoa joka on jäljellä, Sansa on ainoa joka minulla on jäljellä. Minun on pakko suojella häntä.”  
  
”Voisit suojella häntä jollain muulla tavalla”, Davos sanoi ohuella äänellä, ”millä tahansa muulla tavalla.”  
  
Jon pudisteli päätään. ”Näin on paras. Näin hän tietää, ettei kukaan muu koske häneen enää ikinä.”  
  
Tormund hymähti ja sir Davos katsoi häntä ja pudisteli päätään. ”Mutta mitä hän ajattelee? Oletko kysynyt häneltä? Suostuuko hän tähän?”  
  
Jon nyökkäsi.  
  
” _Seitsemän helvettiä_ ”, Davos mutisi ja vilkaisi Tormundia, joka kohautti olkapäitään.  
  
”Aivan sama minulle. Nainen vaikuttaa vähän hiljaiselta, mutta ehkä he voivat murjottaa yhdessä.”  
  
Davos käänsi katseensa takaisin Joniin. ”Vasallinne eivät ikinä hyväksy tätä. Yksi kirje ei saa heitä uskomaan että -  ”  
  
”Kyllä saa”, Jon sanoi yrittäen pitää äänensä mahdollisimman vakaana. ”Sinä kerrot sen heille. He luottavat meihin, koska on pakko.”  
  
”He pitävät sinua Eddard Starkin äpäränä”, Davos sanoi hiljaisemmalla äänellä, ja Jon tiesi voittaneensa, mutta silti viitta hänen olkapäillään tuntui vain raskaammalta, ”ja nyt haluat kertoa heille, että oletkin hänen sisarenpoikansa ja että aiot naida hänen tyttärensä.”  
  
Hän nyökkäsi ja Davos kirosi sanoilla, joita hän ei muistanut koskaan kuulleensa.  
  
”Etkö voisi – ” Davos aloitti ja selvitti kurkkuaan, ”kuninkaani, ettekö voisi vain… teillä ei ole vaimoa eikä kukaan kysy mitä teette suljettujen ovien takana. Jos haluatte olla hänen kanssaan, olkaa hänen kanssaan. Ei teidän tarvitse mennä hänen kanssaan naimisiin.”  
  
”Kerromme heille tänä iltana”, Jon sanoi, ja sir Davos katsoi kengänkärkiinsä ja sitten taas häneen. ”Kahden viikon päästä pidämme häät.”  
  
”Se on liian aikaisin, kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi.  
  
”Kahden viikon?” Tormund toisti ja nosti oluttuoppiaan. ”Te etelän herrat olette järjettömiä vitkastelijoita.”  
  
Jon nousi seisomaan. Lordi Baelish oli lähtenyt miehineen aikaisin aamulla, ja hän tiesi kyllä että linnassa kuiskailtiin tulevista sodista ja laskettiin hevosia ja miehiä ja miekkoja ja jauhosäkkejä, ja silti hän oli vain iloinen nähdessään Pikkusormen paikan pöydässä tyhjänä. Hän nyökkäsi Davosille ja Tormundille ja käänsi sitten heille selkänsä ja käveli pois suuresta salista.  
  
Ulkona ilma oli täynnä pohjoistuulen mukana lentävää lunta. Aave seurasi häntä, kun hän käveli ulos porteista ja polkua pitkin jumalmetsään, ja puut kumartuivat lumesta raskaina hänen päälleen ja hän pakotti itsensä kävelemään tasaisin askelin. Kaksi viikkoa, sitten hän ei voisi perääntyä. Kaksi viikkoa ja kukaan ei veisi Sansaa häneltä.  
  
Hän pysähtyi lumopuun eteen ja nosti katseensa sen silmiin. Puu katsoi häntä kärsivällisenä ja äänettömänä, metsä oli hiljaa, hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja lumi satoi hänen päälleen.  
  
**  
  
He eivät uskoneet häntä. Hän näki sen heidän silmistään, vaikka Sansa seisoi hänen vierellään ja Davos toisella puolellaan ja he kaikki toistivat Samin kirjeiden sanoja. Sansan ääni oli vakaa ja luja ja Davosin rauhallinen, ja Jon painoi kätensä pöytää vasten ja pyysi heidän luottamustaan, Pohjoisen luottamusta, pyysi että he luottaisivat mieheen johon hän itse luotti, ja he silmäilivät häntä pöytiensä takaa otsat rypyssä ja suut puristettuina yhteen. Ja hän veti syvään henkeä ja vilkaisi Sansaa, mutta Sansa katsoi suoraan eteenpäin.  
  
Seuraavina päivinä hän huomasi kuuntelevansa palvelijoiden keskusteluja ja tallipoikien juoruilua, mutta he lakkasivat puhumasta kun näkivät hänet. Iltaisin hän halusi kysyä Sansalta, oliko tämä kuullut mitään, ja uskoiko kukaan heitä, mutta hän ei uskaltanut. Ehkä Sansa katsoisi häntä silmiin ja sanoisi, että tämä oli hulluutta. Ja sitten hän joutuisi katsomaan, kun joku hänen vasalliensa pojista astuisi Sansan eteen lumopuun edessä ja myöhemmin veisi Sansan suljettujen ovien taakse, ja jo pelkkä ajatus sai jonkin puristumaan kasaan hänen sisällään. Seuraavana iltana hän tuli heidän huoneeseensa hieman myöhemmin, jotta Sansalla olisi vähemmän aikaa kertoa muuttaneensa mielensä.  
  
Viikko kului ja Davos käveli kiireisin askelin hänen perässään pihamaalla aina kun pystyi, välillä pyysi häntä odottamaan vielä vähän aikaa ja välillä ehdotti jotain kunnianarvoisaa lordia Sansalle aviomieheksi. Silloin Jon aina kiihdytti askeliaan, ja Davos katsoi häntä kuin olisi halunnut yhtä aikaa pyytää anteeksi ja ravistella häntä. Hän halusi sanoa, että kyllä hän kuunteli, kyllä hän tiesi että Davos oli oikeassa, kyllä hän tiesi että hänen vasalliensa luottamus horjui ja että olisi ollut muita keinoja. Hän halusi sanoa että näki unissaan Ramsay Boltonin hymyn ja kädet Sansan iholla. Hän halusi sanoa ettei ollut tullut pimeydestä takaisin kokonaisena, että hän oli väsynyt ja venytetty ja että Sansa oli ainoa, joka sai hänet uskomaan että hän todella oli vielä elossa.  
  
Hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään, ja joka päivä sir Davos katsoi häntä hieman lannistuneemmin.  
  
Ja kun häihin oli kolme päivää, hän tuli illalla makuukamariin niin myöhään että varmasti Sansa oli jo nukkumassa. Kun hän painoi oven takanaan kiinni, hän näki ensin Aaveen punaiset silmät hämärässä ja sitten Sansan hahmon, kun tämä kääntyi häntä kohti tuolilla takan edessä.  
  
”He eivät ole varmoja”, Sansa sanoi, ja Jon halusi kävellä sammuneen tulen eteen ja istuutua naisen viereen mutta ei saanut itseään liikkumaan. ”He haluavat luottaa sinuun mutta eivät pysty.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoi karhealla äänellä.  
  
”Oletko sinä – ” Sansa aloitti ja huokaisi sitten syvään, ”oletko sinä varma?”  
  
”Olen.”  
  
”Kummasta asiasta?” Sansa kysyi melkein äänettömästi.  
  
”Sinusta.” Jon käveli naisen eteen ja painoi polvensa lattiaa vasten. Sansan käsi oli lämmin, kun hän otti sen omiensa väliin ja suuteli naisen sormia.  
  
”Entä jos olemme väärässä?”  
  
Jon huokaisi syvään. Sansan sormet silittivät hänen poskeaan, kulkivat leukaa pitkin alas kaulalle ja taas ylös, ja hänen teki mieli laittaa silmänsä kiinni ja unohtaa kaikki muu. ”Emme ole.”  
  
”Mutta jos – ”  
  
”En välitä”, hän sanoi hieman lujempaa ja suuteli Sansan kämmentä, ja Sansa oli hiljaa, liian hiljaa. Hän suuteli rannetta ja sitten pehmeää ihoa sen yläpuolella, ja hieman ennen kuin hän ehti kyynärpäähän, Sansa veti kätensä pois ja vei sen hänen hiuksiinsa. Hän nielaisi ja painoi silmänsä kiinni, ja Sansan sormet piirsivät pieniä ympyröitä hänen päänahkaansa.  
  
”Jos se kirje ei olisi tullut”, Sansa sanoi aivan hiljaa, ”jos Sam ei olisi kirjoittanut – ”  
  
”En tiedä.” Jon piti silmänsä kiinni. ”Älä kysy tuota.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sansa sanoi ja silitti toisella kädellä hänen kaulaansa, ja hän nosti kätensä mutta Sansa tarttui siihen ja painoi sen takaisin hänen syliinsä. Ja niin hän istui hiljaa pimeässä ja odotti, kun Sansan kädet kulkivat hänen kasvoillaan ja kaulallaan ja olkapäillään ja pitelivät hänen hiuksiaan ja pysähtyivät hänen huulilleen, ja hän kuunteli omaa katkonaista hengitystään. _Entä jos olemme väärässä_ , hän ajatteli ja yritti kuvitella, miten Samilta tulisi uusi kirje, ja miten Davos katsoisi häntä otsa syvästi rypyssä, ja hänen miehensä kuiskailisivat hänen selkänsä takana ja väistäisivät häntä pihamaalla, ja ehkä he luulisivat että hän oli keksinyt sen vain jotta voisi ottaa Sansan.  
  
Ja Sansa puristi sormensa tiukemmin kiinni hänen hiuksiinsa ja silitti peukalollaan hänen solisluutaan kämmen hänen olkapäällään, ja hän veti syvään henkeä, _en välitä_. Hän tiesi että Aave oli hänen vierellään. Hän tiesi että koko elämänsä hän kuvittelisi kuinka lumopuu katsoisi häntä, ja ehkä hän näkisi puun katseessa sen mitä ihmiset sanoisivat, _hän oli sinun sisaresi_ , ja hän seisoisi lumen keskellä jumalmetsässä ja sanoisi _en välitä._  
  
Kun Sansan kädet olivat menneet, hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan, riisuutui ja seurasi naista sänkyyn. Sansan iho tuoksui yrteiltä ja kevyesti hieltä ja hän painoi kasvonsa Sansan kaulaa vasten ja kietoi kätensä Sansan vyötärölle ja nukkui.  
  
**  
  
”Kuninkaani”, sir Davos sanoi kun he kävelivät kohti jumalmetsää, ”vielä voisitte – ”  
  
”Anna hänen olla”, Tormund keskeytti. ”Hän on itsepäisempi kuin kumpikaan meistä vaikka onkin noin sievä.”  
  
Davos naurahti kuivasti. ”Tiedän. Mutta – ”  
  
”Ja hän on puolikuollut hermostuksesta”, Tormund sanoi, ja Jon kuuli hymyn miehen äänestä vaikka pitikin silmänsä puiden välissä kiemurtelevassa polussa. ”Etkö näe että hän melkein tärisee? Annetaan poikaparalle hetki aikaa kerätä itsensä.”  
  
”Kuninkaani”, Davos sanoi selvittäen kurkkuaan, ”tiedän että olen vastustanut tätä liittoa alusta asti, mutta tiedätte myös syyn. Ja nyt… nyt toivotan teille kaikkea onnea. Olette hyvä mies. Teette hänestä onnellisen naisen.”  
  
Jon puri hampaansa yhteen ja nyökkäsi Davosille, joka käveli hänen takanaan kapealla polulla. Kauempaa hän kuuli muun seurueen äänet, hiljaisen puheensorinan ja ajoittaiset naurahdukset, jotka harventuivat sitä mukaa kun he lähestyivät jumalmetsää. Palvelijat olivat ripustaneet lyhtyjä puiden oksille, mutta muuten oli aivan pimeää. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja toivoi, etteivät Davos ja Tormund nähneet elettä. Kohta hän vannoisi vanhojen jumalten silmien edessä ottavansa Sansan, ja hän toivoi että olisi uskonut Davosin sanoihin.  
  
Hän yrittäisi. Hän vannoisi pitävänsä Sansan turvassa ja yrittäisi kaikkensa tehdäkseen naisen onnelliseksi vaikka ei ollut enää varma, mitä se tarkoitti.  
  
Lumopuu katsoi häntä lyhtyjen valossa, ja hän halusi kääntää katseensa muualle mutta ei pystynyt. Davos ja Tormund asettautuivat hänen vierelleen, ja vieraat joita hän ei ollut toivonut pysähtyivät polun varrelle ja astuivat hankeen odottamaan. Hetken hän kuvitteli näkevänsä aaveet puiden varjoissa. Jos Robb olisi ollut elossa, tämä olisi seissyt hänen vierellään, ja ehkä Ned olisi seissyt hänen toisella puolellaan, tai niin hän toivoi, mutta oli mahdoton kuvitella että he odottaisivat hänen kanssaan, milloin Sansa kävelisi puiden keskeltä ja pysähtyisi hänen eteensä.  
  
Ja sitten aaveet katosivat ja hän veti terävästi henkeä, ja katsojien kuiskaukset muuttuivat hiljaisuudeksi, joka laskeutui jyrkkänä puiden väliin. Sansa käveli hitaasti lähemmäs ja pysähtyi sitten muutaman kädenmitan päähän Jonista, ja Aave pysähtyi Sansan viereen, niin lähelle naista että tämä olisi halutessaan voinut painaa kätensä sen turkkiin. Sansan punaiset hiukset lepäsivät hartioilla ja laskeutuivat alas rinnan eteen, ja Jon nosti hitaasti katseensa ylös naisen silmiin. Lyhdyt huojuivat ja puiden varjot liikkuivat Sansan kasvoilla, ja silti hän tiesi että nainen katsoi suoraan häneen. Ja hän olisi halunnut sanoa jotain, hän olisi halunnut luvata kaiken mitä hänellä ei ollut ja vielä enemmän, mutta hiljaisuus piteli myös häntä ja nyt kaikki tuijottavat silmät kääntyivät taas häneen.  
  
Hän kuuli etäisesti sir Davosin lausuvan sanat, ja hän käveli Sansan luo lumen läpi ja painoi naisen käden omiensa väliin.  
  
”Minä otan tämän naisen”, hän sanoi.  
  
”Minä otan tämän miehen”, Sansa sanoi ja nosti kätensä hänen poskeaan vasten, ja hän toivoi että he olisivat olleet kahdestaan, ja ehkä hän sitten olisi voinut suudella naista. Vanhat jumalat katsoivat heitä, ehkä aaveet katsoivat heitä myös ja kääntyivät sitten pois, mutta hän ei voinut ajatella sitä nyt, hänen piti ajatella eläviä. Hänen piti ajatella Sansaa, joka seisoi hänen edessään ja hymyili hänelle aivan lyhyesti, ja hän otti naisen kasvot varovasti käsiensä väliin ja kurottautui painamaan suudelman tämän otsalle.  
  
He kävelivät takaisin linnaan rinnakkain polulla, joka oli liian kapea kahdelle ihmiselle. Hän piti käsivarttaan Sansan selällä jotta heidän olisi helpompi kävellä, tai ehkä jotta hän voisi uskoa, että Sansa tosiaan oli siinä eikä kukaan enää tulisi heidän väliinsä. Hän tunsi Sansan vartalon lämmön kaikkien kankaiden läpi ja puri hampaansa yhteen ja yritti olla ajattelematta sitä, tai Sansan yhteen painettuja huulia tai edellistä kertaa, kun joku oli istunut Sansan vieressä hääjuhlassa. Jos koirat eivät olisi syöneet Ramsay Boltonin silmiä, ehkä mies katsoisi nyt heitä jostain syvältä jään alta.  
  
Hän näki että Sansa vilkaisi häntä, mutta hän piti katseensa polussa heidän edessään ja linnan valoissa, jotka alkoivat kuultaa puiden välistä. Hän antoi sormiensa silittää Sansan vyötäröä ja tunsi naisen hengityksen kätensä alla. _Tule ja katso_ , hän olisi sanonut Ramsay Boltonille, joka seisoisi varjoissa ja katsoisi miten Sansa nojasi häntä vasten, _hän on nyt minun ja minä olen hänen. Et koskaan enää koske häneen._  
  
Linnan valojen alla Sansa yritti liikahtaa kauemmas hänestä, mutta hän piti käsivartensa tiukasti naisen vyötäröllä. Hiljainen saattue seurasi heitä sisälle linnaan. Lumessa askeleet olivat olleet pehmeät mutta kivistä käytävää vasten ne kaikuivat niin, että Jon toivoi taas että olisi voinut vain kadota heiltä. He seurasivat häntä ja Sansaa saliin, seisahtuivat pöytien ääreen ja tuijottivat heitä silmät kapeina ja kasvot vakavina, ja hän odotti että Sansa istuutui omalle paikalleen hänen vierelleen, ja sitten hän nyökkäsi salille ja toivoi että ihmiset lakkaisivat katsomasta heitä.  
  
Sansa istui hiljaisena hänen vierellään. Davos jutteli muutaman sanan naisen kanssa, ja sitten Tormund kumartui lähemmäs Sansaa vasten ja sulki suunsa vasta, kun Jon löi haarukkansa pöytää vasten. Sansa tuijotti suoraan eteenpäin eikä katsonut häneen, ja Tormund kohautti olkapäitään ja virnisti leveästi. Jon toivoi että olisi voinut nousta seisomaan ja riuhtaista miehen ylös penkiltään ja kysyä mitä tämä oli sanonut, ja Tormund olisi nauranut ja hän olisi yrittänyt lyödä miestä ja tämä olisi torjunut hänet helposti, ja sitten myöhemmin hänen sydämensä olisi taas rauhoittunut ja hänen olisi ollut vähän helpompi hengittää eivätkä juhlavieraiden katseet olisi enää tuntuneet niin painavilta.  
  
Palvelijat toivat ruokaa hänen eteensä ja hän siirsi lautasia syrjään. Sansa söi hieman ja joi viiniä jota palvelijat kaatoivat pikareihin, ja Jon puristi kätensä nyrkkiin pöydän alla ja veti syvään henkeä. Vieraat eivät kuitenkaan enää katsoneet heitä samalla tavalla kuin ennen, ja hetkittäin hän kuvitteli että ehkä heidät oli unohdettu, ehkä nämä ihmiset olivat unohtaneet miksi istuivat tässä salissa ja söivät ja joivat. Välillä hän kuuli jopa naurua, ja kun tunnit kuluivat, sir Davos kävi katkaisemassa yhden tappelun ja riidan, joka uhkasi muuttua sellaiseksi. Nuori poika Gloverin väreissä halusi laulaa heille, ja Jon tajusi tuijottavansa Sansaa, joka kuunteli laulua lumen keskelle eksyneestä susinaisesta huulet tiukasti yhdessä.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi kun laulu oli päättynyt ja poika kumartanut ja mennyt takaisin paikalleen, ja Jon nielaisi kun nainen kääntyi katsomaan suoraan häneen. Hän nyökkäsi ja nousi seisomaan, ja puheen äänet hiljenivät saman tien kun salillinen ihmisiä nousi heidän kanssaan. Hän väisti sir Davosin katsetta ja Tormundin virnistystä ja kaikkia niitä vakavia kasvoja ja ojensi kätensä Sansalle. He kävelivät rinnakkain pois salista, ja kun palvelija oli sulkenut oven heidän perässään, hän kuuli oman hengähdyksensä.  
  
Sansa puristi hänen kättään ja hän kääntyi katsomaan naista. Oli aivan hiljaista, hän tunsi oman sydämensä rinnassaan ja Sansan käden lämmön, ja Aave pysähtyi naisen vierelle ja katsoi häntä.  
  
”Mennään”, Sansa sanoi tasaisella äänellä.  
  
Sansa piti hänen kättään koko matkan. Hän työnsi raskaan oven auki ja seisoi sitten ja katsoi, kuinka Sansa sulki oven ja laski säpin paikalleen ja pysähtyi hänen eteensä, ja Aave käveli takkatulen luo ja asettautui makaamaan lattialle. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja nuolaisi huuliaan, mutta hänen kurkkunsa oli kuiva ja hänen sanansa olivat kadonneet ja Sansa seisoi hänen edessään kauniimpana kuin koskaan, paitsi ehkä öisin sängyssä jonka he olivat jakaneet jo pitkään. Ja hänen kätensä tärisivät vaikka hän painoi ne jalkojaan vasten, ja Sansa katsoi hänen käsiään ja sitten taas hänen kasvojaan ja hymyili vähän.  
  
”Meidän ei ole pakko”, hän sanoi karhealla äänellä ja selvitti kurkkuaan. ”En ikinä pakottaisi sinua. En ikinä koskisi sinuun jos et halua sitä. Voimme vain… voimme vain nukkua.”  
  
Sansa käveli hänen luokseen, ja hän seisoi paikallaan ja katsoi naista silmiin, vaikka veri kohisi hänen korvissaan ja sydän hakkasi lujempaa.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi hiljaa ja tarttui hänen käteensä. ”Me menimme naimisiin. Vannoit lumopuun edessä ottavasi minut.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja halusi koskea Sansan kasvoja, halusi vetää naisen lähemmäs ja suudella tätä, mutta hänen kätensä tuntuivat raskailta ja kömpelöiltä, ”mutta ei se tarkoita… He eivät näe meitä, jumalat eivät näe meitä ja ihmiset eivät näe meitä, aaveet eivät näe meitä, se ei kuulu heille…”  
  
” _Jon._ ” Sansa painoi kätensä hänen poskeaan vasten ja hän puri hampaat kiinni alahuuleensa. ”Oli muitakin tapoja suojella minua. Et olisi valinnut tätä, jos et haluaisi – ”  
  
Hän kirosi ääneen ja veti sitten syvään henkeä, ja Sansa hymyili hänelle vakavaa hymyä.   
  
”Haluan”, hän sanoi, ja hänen äänensä tärisi ja Sansan sormet silittivät hänen kaulaansa, ”haluan, _haluan_ , mutta sinä… en voi pyytää sitä, en _aio_ pyytää…”  
  
”Riisu vaatteesi”, Sansa sanoi.  
  
Hän katsoi naista ja sulki hitaasti suunsa, ja Sansa tuijotti takaisin häneen ja veti kätensä pois hänen kaulaltaan. Hän avasi viittansa soljen ja asetti sen tuolin päälle, ja Aave vilkaisi häntä ja käänsi sitten katseensa sivuun. Hänen sormensa olivat kylmät ja kömpelöt ja hänen kätensä tärisivät yhä, eikä hän tiennyt olisiko hänen pitänyt katsoa Sansaan vai ei, ja koko ajan hän tunsi Sansan silmät ihollaan. Hän riisui paitansa ja avasi housujensa nyörit, ja kiskoi saappaat jalastaan ja työnsi ne sivuun. Sansa katsoi häntä, kun veti aluspaidan päänsä yli, ja kun hänen sormensa pysähtyivät housujen vyötärölle, Sansa nyökkäsi.  
  
Hänellä oli kylmä mutta hän ei voinut liikkua, ja hän yritti sanoa jotain mutta hänen äänensä ei toiminut, ja Sansa hymyili hänelle lyhyesti. Hän seurasi kuinka naisen katse liikkui hänen ihollaan, liukui hänen rintakehäänsä alas ja pysähtyi lantiolle, ja hän katsoi miten Sansan suu pysyi vakavana ja liikkumattomana, ja hän puristi oman suunsa kiinni ja nielaisi ja yritti hengittää ja katsoi sitten sivuun. Aave piti yhä päänsä alhaalla, ja Jon painoi silmänsä kiinni kun Sansa astui lähemmäs häntä.  
  
”Nyt”, Sansa sanoi, ja hän värähti kun viileä käsi painui hänen vyötärölleen, ”riisu minut.”  
  
Hän avasi silmänsä. Sansa katsoi häntä ja veti kätensä pois, ja hän kuuli miten ilma purkautui hänen keuhkoistaan. Sansa kääntyi ympäri ja veti hiukset pois selältään, ja hän avasi nyörit yksi kerrallaan ja sitten auttoi mekon pois Sansan yltä, ja Sansa kääntyi kastomaan häneen ja odotti, kun hän tarttui ohuen alusmekon kankaaseen ja veti senkin pois.  
  
Hän tiesi kyllä että oli nähnyt sen kaiken ennenkin. Hän oli katsonut Sansaa ja suudellut Sansan ihoa ja kaikkia niitä arpia ja painanut kätensä Sansan vyötärölle ja kasvonsa naisen kaulaa vasten, ja hän oli kumartunut suutelemaan arpea joka kulki rinnan poikki, ja Sansa oli antanut hänen tehdä sen kaiken. Ja nyt hän ei osannut sanoa mitään. Hän avasi suunsa mutta sanat pettivät hänet, ja Sansa nuolaisi huuliaan ja hän tiesi tuijottavansa niitä, ja tiesi että mikään ei peittänyt häntä ja että Sansa näki mitä katseleminen teki hänelle, ja hän halusi viedä kätensä eteensä mutta ei pystynyt tekemään sitäkään.  
  
”Mene sängylle”, Sansa sanoi ja hän totteli. Hän käveli kankein askelin ja istuutui sängyn reunalle, ja Sansa tuli hänen eteensä, asetti kätensä hänen olkapäilleen ja työnsi häntä kauemmas. Hän yritti vetää turkkeja päälleen mutta Sansa pysäytti hänen kätensä, ja sitten hän nojasi kyynärpäillään sänkyyn ja katsoi miten Sansa kiipesi hänen eteensä, asetti polvensa kummallekin puolelle hänen jalkojaan ja kyykistyi hänen päälleen, ja hän kuuli oman terävän hengähdyksensä ja puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen. Ja hän vavahti kun Sansa laski kätensä hänen reidelleen, ja Sansan hiukset valuivat rintakehälle ja hän kohottautui ylemmäs kyynärpäiden varassa. Hän näki kaiken, kaiken naisen iholla ja myös itsensä, ja hänen suunsa jähmettyi puolittain auki kun hän nosti katseensa takaisin Sansan silmiin.  
  
”Ole varovainen”, Sansa sanoi silmät tiukasti hänen omissaan, ja sitten nainen pudottautui istumaan sängylle hänen viereensä ja laskeutui selälleen makaamaan peitteiden päälle katsoen yhä häntä, ja hän nuolaisi huuliaan ja tarttui Sansan käsivarteen.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoi, ”ei se toimi niin, en minä... odota. _Odota._ Minä haluan että sinä – ”  
  
” _Jon._ ” Sansa puristi hänen kättään ja katsoi häntä huulet puristettuina yhteen, ja hän kääntyi kyljelleen ja nosti kätensä Sansan hiuksiin, silitti poskea ja leukaa ja suljettuja huulia.  
  
Ja sitten hän kohottautui polvilleen ja Sansa käänsi katseensa pois hänestä, ja hän yritti sanoa sen ääneen mutta ei löytänyt sanoja. Hän kumartui Sansan ylle ja suuteli naisen otsaa ja poskia ja leukaa ja kaulaa, ja hän suuteli pientä kuoppaa naisen kaulan alla ja vaaleaa ihoa, ja sitten hän veti syvään henkeä ja etsi Sansan kädet sängyltä ja asetti toisen olkapäälleen ja toisen hiuksiinsa, ja Sansa puristi sormensa kevyesti hänen hiustensa sekaan ja katsoi häntä taas. _Kaikki on hyvin,_ hän halusi sanoa, mutta hänen kurkkunsa oli kuiva ja hänen hengityksensä kulki liian tiheänä. Ja hän kumartui taas alas ja suuteli Sansan pehmeää vatsaa ja arpia jotka kulkivat sen yli, ja sitten hän suuteli alemmas, ja Sansa veti terävästi henkeä ja puristi hänen hiuksiaan, ja hän kohotti päätään sen verran että pystyi katsomaan Sansaa. Sansa tuijotti häntä suu puolittain auki ja silmät suurina ja hämmästyneinä. _Kaikki on hyvin,_ hän ajatteli mutta pystyi vain silittämään kevyesti Sansan reittä, ja sitten Sansa veti syvään henkeä, ja hän painoi päänsä alemmas, työnsi karheita karvoja syrjään ja suuteli taas.  
  
Sansa kutsui häntä nimeltä ja puristi hänen hiuksiaan, ja hän piti kättään naisen reidellä ja yritti silittää pois jännityksen, ja yritti suudella sen pois, mutta hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi ja siitä oli niin kauan, niin kauan. Hän kuuli Sansan hengityksen ja piti silmänsä kiinni. _Sinä olet minun_ , hän sanoi äänettömästi ja Sansan käsi liukui hänen olkapäältään yläselälle, ja jos hän vain saisi Sansan hengityksen kiihtymään, jos hän vain saisi Sansan tulemaan hänelle, ehkä he molemmat unohtaisivat kaiken entisen. Sansa toisti hänen nimensä uudelleen eikä hän tiennyt oliko se pyyntö lopettaa vai jatkaa, ja hän vastasi siihen äänettömästi pää yhä naisen jalkojen välissä, _Sansa, Sansa,_ hän kuiskasi ja jatkoi ja toivoi. Ja vähitellen Sansan sormet hänen hiuksissaan kiristyivät ja hengitys kiihtyi ja hän kuunteli sitä ja yritti itse hengittää.  
  
Ramsay Bolton ei ollut koskenut Sansaa näin, hän oli varma siitä, kukaan ei ollut koskenut Sansaa näin. Hän olisi ensimmäinen ja hän pyyhkisi kaikki edelliset kosketukset pois. Hän painaisi oman suudelmansa jokaiselle arvelle ja hän antaisi Sansan tehdä hänelle mitä tahansa, aivan mitä tahansa. Ja jos Sansa heräisi painajaiseen, hän olisi paikalla, aivan vieressä, hän kietoisi kätensä naisen vyötärölle ja painaisi kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin ja vetäisi tämän lähemmäs, eikä Sansan enää koskaan tarvitsisi pelätä ketään miestä.  
  
Ja Sansa puristi hänen hiuksiaan lujempaa ja veti henkeä ja kutsui hänen nimeään, ja hän jatkoi vaikka hänen sydämensä hakkasi korvissa, ja sitten hän kuuli huokauksen joka kuulosti yllätykseltä.  
  
”Jon”, Sansa sanoi, ” _Jon –_ ”  
  
Hän nosti katseensa ja Sansa tuijotti häntä suu auki. Tulen luomat varjot olivat muuttuneet pehmeämmäksi ja valo himmeämmäksi, ja silti hän näki punan Sansan poskilla ja huulet jotka kiilsivät nuoltuina ja purtuina, ja hän nielaisi ja kohottautui ylemmäs. Sansa puristi suunsa yhteen ja veti häntä lähemmäs ja katsoi sitten silmät suurina, kun hän pyyhkäisi oman suunsa kämmenselkäänsä ja painoi sitten kätensä Sansan poskille ja suuteli naista. _Sinä olet minun_ , hän ajatteli kun Sansan kädet kietoutuivat hänen selälleen ja huulet raottuivat hänen suunsa alla, _minä olen sinun._  
  
Hän olisi voinut suudella Sansaa loputtomiin, ja hän tekisi sen kyllä, hän pitelisi Sansan kasvoja kädessään ja suutelisi naista suulle yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan ja kaikki heidän aaveensa olisivat hiljaa. Mutta nyt hänen oma sydämensä hakkasi jo liian lujaa, ja hän yritti rauhoittaa sitä ja ajatella jotain muuta, mutta Sansan pehmeät rinnat painuivat hänen rintakehäänsä vasten ja reidet osuivat hänen jalkoihinsa, ja lopulta hänen oli pakko vetää henkeä. Hän piti toisen kätensä Sansan poskella ja vei toisen alemmas koskeakseen itseensä, mutta Sansa pysäytti hänet. Ja hän tiesi oman suunsa jähmettyvän auki ja kuuli voihkaisun joka tuli hänen sisältään, ja sitten Sansa etsi hänet kädellään, nosti kantapäänsä hänen selkänsä päälle ja ohjasi hänet sisäänsä, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni.  
  
Hän kesti niin vähän aikaa että se tuntui melkein jumalten pilalta. Sansa piti häntä paikoillaan ja suuteli häntä kaulaan ja leukaan ja lopulta suulle, ja hän pudottautui alemmas niin että heidän ihonsa olivat vastakkain. Hän tunsi omat sydämenlyöntinsä ja varmasti Sansa tunsi ne myös, ja hänen hengityksensä takana huone oli aivan hiljainen, Aave lepäsi yhä takan edessä, Sansa silitti hänen hiuksiaan, ulkona lumi satoi maahan ja Ramsay Bolton makasi syvällä maan alla eikä ikinä enää yltäisi heihin.  
  
Hän kierähti pois Sansan päältä ja veti peitteet heidän ylleen, ja hän haistoi yhä heidät molemmat, ja sitten Sansa tuli lähemmäs häntä ja asetti kätensä hänen rintakehälleen arpien päälle. Hän painoi oman kämmenensä Sansan käden ylle ja nosti toisen kätensä Sansan hiuksiin, ja Sansan otsa oli lämmin ja hieman nihkeä hänen suutaan vasten, ja hän painoi silmänsä kiinni ja hengitti naisen tuoksua sisään ja odotti että tämä liikahtaisi kauemmas hänestä, mutta mitään ei tapahtunut.  
  
**  
  
Kun hän heräsi, Sansa oli poissa. Hän työnsi peitteet sivuun, painoi jalkansa lattialle ja muisti vasta silloin olevansa alasti. Huone oli kylmä ja äänetön ja ikkuna suodatti haaleaa valkoista valoa lattialle. Hän käveli sammuneen tulen eteen, keräsi tuolille ja lattialle jääneet vaatteet ja pukeutui niin nopeasti kuin pystyi. Ovella hän kääntyi vielä kutsumaan Aavetta, mutta myös hurjasusi oli mennyt.  
  
Hän kulki ympäri käytäviä ja puri hampaansa kiinni alahuuleen, jotta ei olisi alkanut huhuilla Sansaa. Oli vielä aikaista, vain palvelijat olivat hereillä ja hän kiiruhti heidän ohitseen toivoen, ettei olisi nähnyt kohotettuja kulmia ja peiteltyä naurua. Yhden suurisilmäisen tytön jälkeen hän nosti kätensä rintakehälleen ja tajusi, että hänen paitansa oli jäänyt edestä auki, mutta hän ei ehtinyt pysähtyä solmimaan sitä. Hän työnsi keittiön oven auki ja aiheutti syvän hiljaisuuden, ja kävellessään pois hän kuuli metallin kolisevan lattiaa vasten ja äänen mukana ryöpsähtävän puheensorinan. Hän astui sisään suureen saliin ja väisti kahta nuorta poikaa, jotka nukkuivat lattialla aivan oven vieressä, mutta Sansa ei ollut sielläkään.  
  
Kun hän veti tallin oven auki, vaaleatukkainen tallipoika nousi nopeasti seisomaan tyhjässä karsinassa ja ravisteli tyttöä, joka nukkui vielä alhaalla heinissä. Jon käveli heidän ohitseen kuuntelematta pojan hätääntyneitä kohteliaisuuksia. Sansan hevonen oli karsinassaan, ja hän kuuli oman syvän huokauksensa ja puristi sormensa hetkeksi karsinan ovea vasten. Tallipoika kiskoi nyt heinänkorsia hiuksistaan ja kysyi häneltä jotain, mutta hän ei jäänyt kuuntelemaan vaan käveli suoraan ulos.  
  
Kun hän käveli porteista ulos ja kohti metsää, hän tunsi sydämensä rauhoittuvan kylkiluitaan vasten ja mietti etäisesti, mitä hän oikein oli ajatellut. He olivat Talvivaarassa, he olivat _kotona._ Mikään mitä hän tekisi ei voisi saada Sansaa pettymään niin pahasti, että nainen lähtisi pois. Hän oli varma, että ennemmin Sansa iskisi puukon hänen sydämensä läpi kuin lähtisi täältä. Hän hengitti syvään ja kiihdytti askeliaan. Lyhdyt olivat yhä puissa mutta niiden kynttilät olivat palaneet loppuun, ja koko yön oli satanut lunta, joka nyt oli jäätynyt puiden oksille ja painoi niitä raskaasti häntä kohti. Jos hän oli tehnyt jotain väärin, hänellä olisi loppuelämä aikaa korjata se, koska Sansa ei ikinä lähtisi hänen luotaan niin kauan kun he olisivat täällä.  
  
Aave tuli häntä vastaan polulla, ja hän kyykistyi hetkeksi alas lumeen ja rapsutti sen kaulaa. Se katsoi häntä vaiti punaisilla silmillään ja seurasi sitten, kun hän kulki nyt hieman hitaammin askelin eteenpäin.  
  
Sansa istui lumopuun juurella. Jon pysähtyi ja Sansa nosti hitaasti katseensa häneen.  
  
”Kuvittelen että he kaikki katsovat meitä”, Sansa sanoi, nousi seisomaan ja pudisteli lumihiutaleita pois mekkonsa helmoista. ”Tiedän että he ovat poissa, mutta silti tuntuu että he tuijottavat minua.”  
  
Jon nyökkäsi. Lumopuu katsoi häntä Sansan olkapäiden yli. ”Olisit herättänyt minut. En tiennyt minne olit mennyt.”  
  
”Sinä nukuit”, Sansa sanoi ja hymyili hänelle kirkasta hymyä. Hän nielaisi ja vaihtoa painoa jalalta toiselle. Jos hän olisi uskaltanut, hän olisi nyt kävellyt Sansan luokse ja painanut kätensä naisen kasvoille ja seurannut peukalollaan sitä hymyä. ”Nukuit suu auki ja mumisit jotain. En raaskinut herättää sinua.”  
  
Hänen suupielensä kääntyivät jäljittelemään Sansan hymyä. Hän astui askeleen eteenpäin lumessa ja puristi suunsa yhteen, kun Sansan katse kulki hänen huolimattomasti puettujen vaatteidensa yli.  
  
” _Jon_ ”, Sansa sanoi nostaen katseensa hänen silmiinsä.  
  
”Ajattelin että olit lähtenyt”, hän kuuli sanovansa. Hänen äänensä oli matala ja karhea ja hänellä oli kylmä, ja hän pysähtyi Sansan eteen. ”Tiedän että se oli typerää, mutta… ajattelin että olit lähtenyt.”  
  
”Vannoin lumopuun edessä”, Sansa sanoi vakaalla äänellä. ”Jon. _Jon._ Se on tehty. Sinun pitää ruveta ajattelemaan että olen vaimosi.”  
  
Hän avasi suunsa ja kuuli epäuskoisen naurahduksensa, ja Sansa puristi huulensa yhteen kuin olisi pidätellyt hymyä.  
  
”Vaimoni”, hän toisti, ja Sansa nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Minä olen sinun”, Sansa sanoi, ”ja sinä olet minun.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoi, _”hyvä._ ”  
  
Sansan iho oli lämmin ja hänen omat kätensä olivat kylmät, kun hän asetti ne varovaisesti Sansan poskia vasten. Sansan silmäripsissä ja hiuksissa oli lunta, ja Jon veti syvään henkeä ja painoi peukalonsa kevyesti Sansan huulia vasten, ja naisen suu avautui aivan aavistuksen verran hänen kosketuksensa alla.  
  
Lumopuu katsoi heitä, hän oli varma siitä eikä välittänyt. Hän olisi antanut koko maailman katsoa, ja silti hän olisi astunut nyt askeleen eteenpäin lumessa ja suudellut Sansaa suulle. Ja silti Sansa olisi raottanut huuliaan ja suudellut häntä takaisin, ja silti hän olisi kuullut naisen äännähtävän hänen suutaan vasten ja tuntenut kädet olkapäillään ja sormet hiuksissaan ja oman sydämensä hakkaavan.  
  
Maailma oli hiljaa. Jon nojasi taaksepäin vetääkseen henkeä mutta Sansan kädet olivat yhä hänen niskassaan. Hän avasi silmänsä ja silitti Sansan hiuksia, ja Sansa hymyili hänelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja siinä se!
> 
> Kiitos kommenteista ja kudoista, armoton shippaus jatkuu tumblr:ssa tällä samalla nimimerkillä ja seuraava tarina on työn alla!


End file.
